Harry Shuzen libro 2 Continua la historia
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Tras torturar a Voldemort a Finales del curso anterior, Harry está de vuelta en Japón por unas semanas con su familia, pero pronto deberá volver a Hogwarts y afrontar un nuevo desafío. Como lo afrontará? M por sangre y posible tortura de Ryddle.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS. ESTOY DE VUELTA. Aquí tenemos la segunda entrega de Harry Shuzen. Este capitulo no es muy largo, pero lo adapto todo como puedo. Mi mas eterno agradecimiento por los ánimos y lecturas que ha hecho posible la continuación de esta serie.

Recuerdo que también tengo la historia de Inuyasha+Vampire y la de Naruto McDowell, ya que no hay muchos comentarios en estas(Publicidad) Os animó a leerlas y comentarlas.

También estoy pensando en un desafío(Estoy trabajando en el primer capitulo para quien decida aceptarlo) cuyo resumen está en mi perfil. Es un Crossover de Rosario+Vampire y Hellsing.

Y ahora...el capitulo.

* * *

><em><span><strong>Nuevo Año. Peligro? Elfo?<strong>_

Harry tenia un presentimiento muy muy malo el día de hoy. No era el hecho de sentirse observado, eso le daba igual, quien quiera que fuese si intentaba algo gracioso descubriría lo fácil que le resulta a un vampiro arrancarte la cabeza con las manos desnudas sin apenas esfuerzo.

Tampoco era el hecho de que Hagrid hubiese aparecido hace un par de horas con su lista de libros de Hogwarts...quizás tuviera que ver con que eso era de paso ya que le iba a vender a Fluffy a su padre para la seguridad y tener un animal exótico en el próximo consejo?

No...definitivamente no era eso. El cancerbero de cuatro metros podía ser peligroso para un humano o un intruso, pero no había ningún humano presente, y pocos intrusos se acercaban, aun menos pasaban del bosque, así que solo los que le resultaran entretenidos llegaban al perro infernal.

''Al igual es algo de la lista de libros'' Pensó el joven Shinso mientras paseaba a Fluffy hacia la puerta como si fuera un cachorro normal ''Viendo que el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está maldito...A saber que chiflado tendremos este año''

Oh...no.

El no.

Gilderoy Lockhard. El mayor farsante de todo reino unido. Akasha y Gyokuro conocían a los clanes con los que decía haber convivido por un año entero(Tiempo insignificante para un vampiro), y ninguno había visto a Lockhard mas que en un par de fotos.

-Nii-chan, pasa algo?-Preguntó Moka, que venia a ver al enorme cancerbero con Kokoa.

-Si, parece que mi nuevo profesor es un fan de Lockhard.

-Te refieres al farsante que escribió esos libros de comedia?-Preguntó Kokoa.

-Si.

Los tres gimieron en frustración, ganándose un toque de nariz por parte de una cabeza de Fluffy cada uno. Desde que Harry le caía tan bien y sus hermanas le querían mucho (Nótese, me estoy quedando corto) también le gustaban al cancerbero. Eso y que en este nuevo sitio conseguía mas comida y llegaban mas intrusos que usar como juguete masticable.

-YAAAYYYY...

Una sombra negra cayó en uno de los cuellos del perro gigante y empezó a frotar en el su mejilla. Era Akua.

La verdad, resultaba inquietante ver a la supuestamente cruel, sádica, sanguinaria e imparable ''Diablesa Negra'' actuar como una niña de 8 años ante un sueño cumplido de buffett libre en una tienda de dulces.

-Padre y Hagrid ya han terminado los pagos y el papeleo-Declaró- Fluffy es oficialmente nuestro. Por fin! Siempre quise conseguir un perro.

-Akua Nee-chan, te recuerdo que aún tenemos a Earl Gray.-Recordó la vampira de pelo naranja.

-Si, pero el ya estaba cuando yo llegué.-Aclaró la mayor de las hermanas Shuzen- Mas que conseguirle yo a el, el me consiguió a mi.

-Tu sabes, ahí tiene un punto Kokoa-Repuso Harry.

-Lo se, pero aun y así se que algún día le derrotare en una discusión.

-Sigue luchando chibi-chan-Animó Moka frotando la cabeza de su hermana menor.

Todos empezaron a reírse de las llamas de determinación que ardían en los ojos de Kokoa en ese momento(Infiernos, hasta las tres cabezas del perro gigante parecían estar sonriendo), cuando unos brazos de piel bronceada rodearon el cuello de Harry desde atrás y tiraron de el hasta que su cabeza se encontró entre dos blandos y suaves bultos.

-Mooouu...Otouto, no es justo-Dijo Kahlua, que saliendo de la nada, empezó a frotar la nuca de Harry en su pecho de desarrollo considerable para su edad.- Me estas dejando de lado.

-E...ESO NO ES CIERTO KAHLUA NEE-SAN-Exclamó Harry algo indignado, aun sabiendo que su hermana estaba de broma- Eres importante para mi, no te dejaría de lado.

Kahlua se sonrojo un momento antes de darle la vuelta a su hermano y abrazarle tiernamente...Con la cara del pobre/afortunado chico entre sus pechos asfixiándose.

-Eres taaaaan dulce, Otouto.

-KAHLUA.-Gritaron las otras tres vampiresas.

Moka se agarró al brazo de Harry y lo aparto del fantástico/asfixiante pecho de su hermana. En cuanto el vampiro recuperó el aliento, Moka se aferró al cuello de su camisa y le miro con ojos de cachorrito suplicantes y con una lágrima de cocodrilo.

-Ne, Harry Nii-chan, no soy yo importante para ti? Lo soy?

-Moka, por favor, no llores. Claro que eres importante para mi, todas lo sois-Dijo el vampiro abrazándola.

El momento habría sido muy tierno...

- Harry...

-Nii-sama...

...si no fuera porque Akua y Kokoa, con Kahlua detrás de ellas le estaban mirando de ESA manera. La que, aunque ellas no lo pretendan, indica PELIGRO inminente para el vampiro.

- ERES TAN BUEN CHICO, TE ADORAMOS.-Gritaron las tres lanzándose a exprimir a su hermano.

Lo consiguieron, le acertaron de lleno, y mientras Ahuka y Kahlua lo volvían a asfixiar entre sus senos en desarrollo, Moka y Kokoa frotaban sus mejillas contra el tórax de Harry.

Las cuatro tuvieron la misma ocurrencia de tratar de besarle cuando notaron que su cuerpo estaba duro y rígido, por no hablar de algo ancho. Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron abrazando a un tronco de árbol (Estilo kawarimi) con la chaqueta de Harry.

Vieron como el mencionado se dirigía a hurtadillas hasta la puerta, pero al verse descubierto, desapareció en un estallido de velocidad dejando una figura de humo y polvo en forma de Harry tras el.

-HARRY, VUELVE aquí.

No solo se había visto en esta situación...de nuevo. SINO QUE ESE PUTO PERRO SE ESTABA DESTERNILLANDO ABIERTAMENTE DE EL.

(Acaso creiais que no iba a poner una escena así)

* * *

>(Un rato después, en el estudio de Issa)<p><p>

Tras calmar a sus hermanas, principalmente prometiéndoles varias cosas, como entrenar con Kokoa y Akua, Ir de compras con Moka o darle un masaje a Kahlua, decidió que quizás existía la remota y lejana posibilidad...de que fuera buena idea consultarle a su padre sobre esto.

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

-Adelante.

Tras conseguir el permiso de su padre, Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta antes de abrirla del todo.

-Ah, Harry, hijo. Pasa.-Llamó Issa Shuzen, el señor vampiro de Japon, y el vampiro (No shinso) mas poderoso.- Hay algo que te preocupe?

-Es sobre mis hermanas-Dijo suspirando- Es decir, han sido así toda la vida, pero nunca he entendido exactamente por que estamos tan unidos.

-Bueno, no debería decirlo todo-Comenzó el vampiro mayor- Pero por lo que he observado en ti y en ellas te diré que se sienten exactamente igual que tu.

-Confusas?

Una Graan Gota de sudor estaba en la sien de Issa en ese momento.

''No puede ser tan denso'' Pensó recordando la inteligencia de su hijo ''O si?'' Bueno tanto el como James tardaron en descubrir que amaban a las que se convirtieron en sus esposas. Parece que la sangre de ambos lo transmitió en su hijo.

-Confusas? Ni mucho menos.-Dijo Lord Shuzen-Dime, recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre el espejo de Oesed?

-Si.

-Y que cruza por tu cabeza cada vez que ves a tus hermanas y/o recuerdas lo que te mostró el espejo.

-Que el mundo empieza en sus ojos y termina en sus sonrisas-Contestó sin rodeos y sin ver que tenia que ver eso en todo esto.

Issa se enterneció por un momento, recordando que curiosamente esa frase fue la que le dijo tanto a Gyokuro como a Akasha. Estuvieron apunto de enfurecerse al saber que usó en ambas la misma frase, pero pudo explicarles que era la única frase que se adaptara a lo que sentía.

-Bueno, Harry. Ya te he dado muchas pistas-Le sonrió divertido- Esto es algo que has de descubrir por ti mismo. Pero cuando lo descubras solo recuerda esto: Tienes mi aprobación.

Harry seguía bastante confuso (SI, pienso hacer que le caiga encima como una tonelada de ladrillos de hormigón), pero ahora estaba aliviado al saber que pasara lo que pasara, su familia estaba con el.

Al poco de que Harry saliera por la puerta, Issa se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde sus dos esposas se encontraban leyendo tranquilamente. Hasta que le vieron entrar?

-Issa? Que pasa?-Preguntó Akasha.

-Recordáis la frase que dije para declararme?-Dijo provocándoles una sonrisa.-Harry ha admitido que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza cuando las chicas están con el. Aunque aun no se da cuenta del por que.

-Sangre gemela-Dijo una sonriente Gyokuro mientras se aferraba junto Akasha a su esposo- Es un vinculo realmente hermoso.

* * *

>(En la habitación de Harry)<p><p>

Esto. Era. Muy. Inquietante.

Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry al entrar en su cuarto, y ver a una criatura delgada y aparentemente frágil a los pies de su cama, de piel marrón pálido, orejas quirópteras y dos ojos verdes del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

Y ESO iba vestido con un harapo de funda de almohada.

-Mmm...Buenas tardes.

-Harry Bloodriver-Musitó la criatura- Que extraordinario honor. Hacia tiempo que Dobby deseaba conocerle.

-Bueno, gracias. Pero...-Dijo sonriendo algo inquieto, y enseñando los colmillos en el proceso pese a no resultar amenazador.-...en realidad, mientras estemos en Japón mi apellido es Shuzen. Nobleza de doble nacionalidad y todo el protocolo...

-Oh...Lo siento, Harry Shuzen, señor-Dijo preocupado el extraño ser- Dobby no lo sabia...

-No te preocupes, como bien has dicho, no lo sabias.-Sonrió de nuevo el shinso- Ahora, dime, como y por que se ha colado un elfo domestico en mi casa y en mi cuarto.

-Oh, si, Dobby lo siente-Se disculpó el elfo, que parecía llamarse Dobby- Es complicado señor...Dobby no sabe por donde empezar.

Harry chasqueó los dedos, de forma que Walter, su mayordomo/marioneta, salió de entre las sombras con una silla acolchada que puso tras Dobby para luego acercarle a Harry una especie de sillón/trono que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

-Por favor, empieza por sentarte, tiene pinta de ser largo también.

-Sentarme?-Gimió- Nunca...nunca en la vida...nuca en la vida le habían ofrecido asiento a Dobby, y aun menos lo habían tratado...como a un igual.

-Bueno, a simple vista es obvio que no somos iguales-Sonrió el mago/vampiro-Pero no por ello te voy a tratar como basura. Veo que no sueles tratar con buena gente.

Dobby negó con la cabeza antes de horrorizarse y golpear la cabeza contra el suelo pronunciando ''Dobby malo, Dobby malo''

-Basta-Ordenó Harry, haciendo que el elfo parara.-No estas ante tus amos ni en su casa, no es necesario castigarse. Dime, tus amos saben que estas aquí?

-Oh, no señor. Si lo supieran...seria horrible para Dobby. Dobby se vería obligado a meter las orejas en el horno.

-No se enterarían?

-Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby se castiga muy a menudo...A veces le recuerdan que debe hacer castigos suplementarios.

-Y por que no huyes?

-Para ello, Dobby debería ser liberado de la servidumbre, señor, y van con cuidado de no darle a Dobby ni un calcetín.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte-Declaró Harry cerrando los ojos- Aunque si no se de tu familia lo veo difícil.

Ante esta declaración, Dobby empezó a sollozar de alegría y a sonarse en su funda.

-Harry Shuzen quiere saber si puede ayudar a Dobby. Dobby sabia que era fuerte, pero no que tuviera tan buen corazón.

''No es la primera vez que me lo dicen''Pensó el vampiro.

-Y dime, Dobby, a que venias?

Dobby adoptó de repente una expresión de extrema angustia y preocupación.

-Dobby ha oído que Harry Shuzen se enfrentó ''al que no debe ser nombrado'' hace unas semanas-Dijo el elfo- Pero un nuevo peligro acecha en Hogwarts este año. Pasaran cosas horribles este año. Harry Shuzen no debe ir a Hogwarts este año.

-Que?-Se sorprendió el vampiro- Allí tengo amigos, y estudios que continuar.

-Amigos que...

-Si me escriben, Walter te ha robado las cartas antes de traerte la silla.

Dobby se sorprendió extremadamente, antes de sonreír de nuevo.

-Ahora dime, que es lo que acecha?

-Dobby no lo puede decir, señor. Su magia se lo impide. Solo recuerde, usted no debe asistir o estará en grabe peligro, y Dobby hará lo imposible para impedirlo.

-Te advierto que si intentas que me expulsen usando magia aquí, has de saber que ano se puede detectar magia.

Y con una mirada que decía ''algo se me ocurrirá'' y un chasquido de dedos, desapareció.


	2. 2Callejon Diagon año2: infarto de Lucius

HOLA A TODOS D NUEVO.

…

(Silencio absoluto)

Que solo estoy...

No, ahora en serio, muchas gracias por esperar con tanta paciencia. Me disculpo por mi casi cronica tardanza, pero el universo parece querer retrasarme tanto como puede. Si embargo, eso no me disuadirá.

Aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo de Harry Shuzen, y ahora me pongo con el de Naruto Dragneel.

Por cierto, publiqué un desafío, miren en mi perfil, de R+V y Hellsing, en el que publiqué el primer capitulo o primera parte del primer capitulo y las normas. Espero que alguien lo acepte, es el primero que se me ocurre, y creo que lo empecé bastante bien. Dense la oportunidad de ver que pueden hacer, por favor.

Auí vamos con los comentarios:

Isabella Swan-Black: Mucas gracias. Mi primer review en el libro anterior y el primero en el nuevo. Estoy emocionado.

Salamander-no-Natsu: Gracias, y si te soy sincero, no lo tengo claro aun. Pero si lo hiciera, seria en el libro 3 o el 4.

-Vairon-: Gracias por comentar y ser un fiel lector. Si tienes preguntas o dudas, dale al boton de review.

KaworuM: Gracias, puse mi mejor esfuerzo. Yo pensé igual, y al ver que nadie lo habia hecho yo pensé ''Are you fucking kidding me'', hice un borrador del primer capi y me dije...Por que no?

* * *

>Y...el capitulo<p><p>

Tras unos días, Harry y sus cuatro sibilinas, Akua, Kahlua, Moka y Kokoa en orden descendente, así como Issa y sus dos esposas, Akasha y Gyokuro ya tenían el equipaje listo.

-Al fin ha llegado, mi Lord, aquí está el traslador enviado por el señor Dumbledore.-Anunció Alfred, el mayordomo principal, cargando una pequeña estatua de latón.

-Nii-sama, por que esos chismes parecen objetos vulgares?

-Porque así ningún ladrón tiene bastante interés para cogerlos y activarlos por accidente, Chibi-chan.

Tras ese aclaración a la menor vampira, todos colocaron un dedo en la estatuilla y esperaron unos segundos.

Al quinto segundo o así, sintieron como se producía un tirón en sus ombligos, transportándolos en un remolino de realidad mágica dando vueltas y vueltas.

Cuando por fin la cosa se detuvo, estaban enfrente del Caldero Chorreante, justo en el mismo punto que la ultima vez. Y la reacción fue similar, por lo que fue una gran suerte que los contenedores y papeleras estuvieran en su sitio.

Cinco vómitos de vampiro después, así como el posterior vaciado de varios paquetes de transfusión de sangre, los 8 vampiros y el dhampir(Alfred es solo un dhampir) entraron en el establecimiento.

-Oh, ustedes de nuevo-Saludó alegre Tom, ignorando la identidad o la naturaleza del la familia en cuestión-Diganme, que puedo ofrecerles?

-Una botella de algo reconstituyente y la entrada al callejón, por favor.

El posadero les sirvió unos vasos de whisky de fuego, y un poco de sangre artificial al descubrir que eran vampiros, y luego les llevó al patio para abrir la entrada.

-Tengan un buen día.-Se despidió el hombre.

El viaje con el traslador había sido realmente agotador, tanto que ni el vampiro ni sus hermanas/enamoradas se veían con estomago de ir a los vagones de Gringotts.

-Esto...yo no me preocuparía-Aseguró Harry para calmarles cuando empezaron a ir en dirección al banco.-No gasté ni la mitad de lo que tomé el año pasado, aun sobrara mucho tras este.

Varios abrazos, besos, prácticamente juramentos de devoción(Por parte de las cuatro vampiras menores) y varios casi eternos agradecimientos(Por parte de su padre y sus dos madres), se dirigieron a renovar el vestuario de Harry antes de reponer sus suministros de pociones.

Al salir de la botica con los ingredientes que iba a necesitar, la familia de vampiros vio a una gran familia de pelirrojos delante de lo que, por la ropa, parecían dos humanos normales y su hija bruja.

-El clan Weasley, y Hermione-Dijo Harry- Los humanos mundanos detrás de ella parecen ser sus padres.

Con esas palabras, la familia Shuzen-Bloodriver se dirigió hacia las dos familias mientras que Harry se volvió intangible y se desplazó bajo tierra y guiándose con su radas de yoki para identificar su destino.

Finalmente, cuando los otros siete vampiros estaban apunto de llamar la atención del grupo de mortales, Harry atravesó las losas del suelo como un fantasma o como una sombra, quedando entremedio de todo el mundo, silenciándoles de la impresión y el susto.

-Señoras y señores, muchas gracias por ser víctimas y testigos de mi extremadamente magistral e inigualable aparición.

-HARRY-Gritaron todos los mortales, salvo los padres de Hermione.

-Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastéis.

El resto de la familia de vampiros llegó al cabo de unos segundos, con Kahlua abrazando la nuca de Harry en su pecho.

-Mooou, Otouto...Por que nos has dejado atrás?

-La tentación de pegarles un susto a los humanos era muy grande-Dijo ya acostumbrado a los actos de Kahlua, pero aun un poco sonrojado- Mirame a los ojos y atrevete a decirme que tu no habrías hecho lo mismo.

-Eso no es necesario, Harry-Dijo Akua, surgiendo del suelo como un fantasma al igual que el, también asustando a los que no se lo esperaban(Mortales) mientras se abrazaba a el y frotaba su mejilla en la de su hermano.- Ya ves, que los que podemos también lo hacemos, ne?

-Hermione, hija-Llamó la señora Granger- Quienes son?

-Mis disculpas señora-Saludo Issa en una cortes reverencia- Mi nombre es Issa Shuzen.

Nadie en todo el callejón lo oyó con todo el barullo, salvo aquellos a los que estaba destinada esa información, pero aun sabiéndolo ya desde el año pasado, casi todos los presentes perdieron el aliento de nuevo, salvo los padres de Hermione, que no conocían sobre vampiros.

-Un placer, yo soy Jonathan Granger.

-Y yo soy Jane Granger, su esposa.

-Un placer, ciertamente-Sonrió Issa-Ellas dos son mis dos esposas.

-Gyokuro Shuzen.-Se presentó la vampira bronceada.

-Akasha Bloodriver.-Se presentó la castaña.

Decir que los señores Granger se sorprendieron habría sido quedarse muy corto. Dos esposas? No era eso ilegal?

-Esto...No se supone que es ilegal la poligamia en la mayoría de países?-Preguntó algo confuso Jonathan.

-Para los humanos quizás-Aclaró Gyokuro- Pero nosotros no somos humanos, buen señor Granger.

-No lo son?-Pregunto algo amedrentada Jane.

-Oh, no señora, no-Se rió Issa cerrando un momento los ojos mientras se reía para luego abrirlos mostrando una pupila reptiliana y un iris de color rubí sangre recién derramada mientras un tenue y casi imperceptible brillo rojo cubría su silueta.- Somos vampiros.

Todos los mortales presentes dieron un salto hacia atrás, salvo los jóvenes, que apenas retrocedieron un paso. Estaban acostumbrados(Salvo Ginny que también saltó) a ver a Harry hacer lo mismo, pero ver a un señor vampiro mostrar esos rasgos y esa aura depredadora...No resultaba muy cómodo que digamos.

Mas bien inquietante.

-Issa-Llamó Akasha, pensando en cuanto tiempo hacia que Issa no mostraba su vampirismo y diciéndole con tono sugerente-No malgastes Yoki asustando a los mortales, puedes darle mejor uso mas tarde.

-Bueno, y estos son nuestros hijos, en orden descendente: Akua y Kahlua Shuzen, Harry y Moka Bloodriver y finalmente Kokoa Shuzen.

-Entonces...-Medio tartamudeó Jonathan-Son bebedores nocturnos de sangre.

-Si, para que vamos a engañarnos-Le respondió Harry, que se había soltado de sus hermanas que solo le acompañaban caminando ahora- Pero olvidese de las películas y las novelas, la mayor parte de todo son patrañas.

-No habrás bebido de mi hija.

-A menos que haya donado sangre a las cocinas de Hogwarts no, no que yo sepa.

-No creéis que deberiamos ir a por los libros?-Saltó algo impaciente Hermione.

-Ah...Nuestra querida Hermione...-Comenzó Fred.

-Tan dedicada a la información encuadernada...-Continuó George.

-...Fiel seguidora de literatura y aprendizaje...-Siguió Akua.

-...No te preocupes damisela del conocimiento...-Secundó Harry.

-Nosotros te escoltaremos a la librería por el repertorio de libros de comedia-Dijeron a coro los dos gemelos, Akua y Harry.

Esto provocó risas en todos salvo en Hermione y la señora Weasley, tampoco en Ginny, pero ella solo estaba muy avergonzada para reír ante Harry(Hay cosas que nunca cambian)

-Harry, querido, por que lo llamáis comedia?-Preguntó Molly Weasley algo tensa.

-Porque las supuestas hazañas que relata son la mitad fisica, magica y estadisticamente imposibles-Contestó el joven shinso como el que no quiere la cosa-Y la otra mitad, puede que sean ciertas, pero seguro que no las realizó el.

-El joven Amo tiene razón señora-Habló por primera vez Alfred-Tres de los vampiros de los que escribió Lockhard son parientes mios y no le han visto nunca en sus 213 años de vida.

-Esto...Usted es...

-Alfred Perrington Wayne, señora. Dhampir y mayordomo de la familia Shuzen.

Alfred se inclinó en una cortes reverencia ante los presentes. Aparentaba estas en sus 19, aunque superará los 180, el pelo entre castaño y rubio como la paja, pero con un brillo de vida en el y sus ojos azul pálido.

-Bueno, señor Wayne...

-Alfred, por favor...

-Bueno...-Ciertamente Molly no sabia como contestar defendiendo a Lockhard sin posibilidad de ofender al Dhampir o sus parientes vampiros.-Esto...Encantada.

-Cariño, que es un Dhampir?-Le preguntó Jane disimuladamente a su hija.

-No se preocupe señora, puede preguntar sin preocuparse.-Llamó Alfred, asustando la la humana.

-Un Dhampir es un híbrido nacido mitad humano mitad vampiro, Mamá.

-No sabia que los vampiros y los humanos se mezclaran-Comentó Jonathan.

-Esta presente en el Folcklore, aunque no es un dato común, y aunque no es inusual, tampoco suceden a menudo estas uniones.

A medida que hablaban, fueron avanzando tranquilamente hacia la librería, Flourist & Bloths, donde se suponía que debían comprar sus libros escolares de este año.

Pero no eran los únicos. De hecho, había un buen tinglado en la puerta, empujándose unos a otros.

La razón, bastante patética, estaba anunciada en un cartel del piso de arriba.

GILDEROY LOCKHARD

Firmará ejemplares de su autobiografía,

LA MAGIA EN MI

Hoy desde la 1 hasta las 5

La multitud parecía básicamente compuesta por mujeres de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta, una dependienta atormentada:

-Señoras...Por favor...Tranquilas. No empujen...NO, Cuidado con los libros.

''Pobrecilla'' Pensaron muchos.

Harry, sus hermanas y sus dos amigos mortales se desrizaron entre la gente hasta llegar a las estanterías correspondientes para conseguir los libros que necesitaban, mientras Ginny, tímida, les miraba desde lejos.

Poco a poco, Gilderoy Lockhard empezó a aparecer en su campo de visión. Estaba sentado tras un escritorio, rodeado de retratos de si mismo que guiñaban el ojo o deslumbraban a la gente con unos dientes blancos resplandecientes. Lockhard, el de carne y hueso, llevaba una túnica azul a juego con sus ojos.

-Wow-Exclamó Moka tapándose los ojos cuando Lockhard también sonrió como sus cuadros- Su pasta de dientes debe de contar como arma radioactiva o encerador metálico.

(N/A: Hmmm...Estará emparentado con Maito Gai?)

Un hombrecillo pequeño y de mal humor se movía por todas partes sacando fotos con una camara enorme.

-DEJADME PASAR-Gritó el hombre apartando a Moka algo bruscamente.-SOY DE ''EL POFETA''.

Harry interceptó a Moka en su caída sujetándola contra el y luego rodeó con una moderada presión la traquea del periodista.

-Me da igual quien seas o para quien trabajes-Dijo conteniendo su yoki pero destilando sed de sangre por cada poro- Pero si vuelves a tratar así a mi familia...Te Mato.

Lockhard les oyó. Levantó la cabeza...Miró al periodista y se entusiasmó...Luego vio a Harry y a Moka...Y a un par de pasos y dirigiéndose al periodista y a Harry, vio a una mujer castaña y de preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que no parecía pasar de los veinte, en un vestido purpura oscuro y le sonreía al niño tratando de calmarlo.

''Yoho''Pensó encandilado el mago narcisista''A eso llamo yo una MILF''

Ante la vista de todo el mundo, Lockhard se levantó y fingió una intención tranquilizadora.

-Vamos, vamos...calmemonos-Dijo Lockhard- Señor, estoy seguro de que no ha sido intencionado chico.

Harry estaba por replicar y estrangular al humano de la cámara para luego castrar al farsante, pero una mirada de su madre le dijo que se contuviera...Esta vez.

Harry soltó la traquea del hombrecillo que se alzó y le sonrió al muchacho vampiro.

-HAHAHAHA...Vaya...a eso lo llamo yo un apretón de muerte muchacho.-Dijo frotándose la garganta.-Lo siento chica...es que tengo una agenda apretada.

Harry no contestó, mientras Moka solo dijo ''No importa'' y Lockhard trataba de quedar bien con la hermosa mujer, las masas y la prensa.

-Ahh...la nueva generación...realmente encantadores.-Sonrió como el farsante que era- Son sus hijos?

-Estos dos si, las otras tres chicas no, al menos no por sangre-Respondió Akasha.

-Encantadores.-Dijo sin escucharla mucho-Digame, que le parecería una foto para el periódico y si luego la invito a tomar algo.

-Ni yo ni los chicos estamos interesados en salir en la prensa-Apartó tranquila pero firme la líder de ''los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas'', ante la celosa mirada de la mayoría de las mujeres presentes.- Y gracias, pero no estoy interesada.

Nótese que ni siquiera dijo ''es un alago'' o ''estoy algo ocupada'', de hecho, ni siquiera habló de su marido.

Gilderoy Lockhard no se iba a rendir fácilmente, e ignorando su contestación insistió.

-Vamos, no sea así, estoy seguro de que...

-Pasa algo, Akasha, Harry?-Sonó la voz de Issa a sus espaldas.

La mujeres dirigieron su vista de Lockhard al señor vampiro de Japón, viendo sus facciones mas robustas por algo mas de madurez y rasgos mas nobles u aristocráticos, resaltados por su ropa victoriana y su aura de autoridad.

-No, querido, no es nada que no pueda manejar.

Al parecer, Lockhard, en su infinita brillantez(Toda desviada a los dientes) olvidó de que, normalmente, si una mujer tiene niños, suele tener al marido o a su pareja cerca.

-Hola, mi buen señor-Dijo ocultando su nerviosismo- Solo trataba de calmar a estos niños. Yo soy Gilderoy...

-Si si si...Lockhard, se leer. A diferencia de caí todos con los que trata no soy idiota-Cortó Issa con aburrimiento y algo de desprecio-Akasha, has terminado?

-Ya casi, solo faltan sus libros-Dijo señalando al narcisista escritor.

-Oh, entonces no se preocupen, señora, buen hombre-Dijo tras hacerle una seña al cámara para que se preparará- Su hijo va a Hogwarts, no? ¡En tal caso permitanme hacer un anuncio que he mantenido un tiempo en secreto!

Lockhard atrajo a Harry a su mes, mientras el cámara empezaba a sacar fotos como un descosido.

- Cuando el joven Harry entró a Florist & Blotts esta mañana, solo buscaba mi autobiografía, una compilación de todas mis obras sobre mis aventuras, que estoy orgulloso de poder ofrecerle...-Dijo dando una pausa para los aplausos- Y no sabia, que en breve tendrá mucho mas que la compilación de ''La Magia en Mi''. El y sus compañeros de clase tendrán realmente acceso a la magia que hay en mi, y eso señoras y señores. Se debe a que tengo el honor y el placer de anunciar que este septiembre, tomaré posesión de la plaza de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

''Oh, mierda''Pensaron todos los vampiros y la mayoría de los Weasley.

La gente empezó a montar un gran barullo mientras Harry se encontró con un puñado de libros en su mano.

''Esto explica por que no tiene nada en la cabeza.'' Pensó mientras se escurría entre la gente y llegó donde estaban Ginny y las hermanas Shuzen-Bloodriver.

-Toma, te los regalo-Murmuró Harry dejando caer los libros en el caldero nuevo de Ginny-Yo me compraré otros.

-Pero si te ha encantado Bloodriver-Dijo una voz afectada tras el. Harry le reconoció al instante.-No puedes ni entrar en una librería sin llamar la atención?

-Dejale en paz, el no lo ha buscado!-Exclamó Ginny, hablando por primera vez ante Harry.

-Caramba, Bloodriver. No sabia que tenias novia.-Se burló Malfoy.

-Oh, que te pasa Malfoy? Celosa?-Se burlo en contraataque Harry, divirtiendo a sus hermanas y a los Weasley presentes.-No deberías sorprenderte, dejé muy claro que no me gustan las ''rubias tontas''.

-Chicos!-Llamó el señor Weasley-Salgamos de aquí, esto es una locura.

-Vaya, vaya...Que tenemos aquí? Arthur Weasley.

Se trataba de un hombre de mas o menos la misma edad que el señor Weasley, con el pelo largo rubio platino peinado hacia atrás, vestido en ropas negras y con un bastón de caballero negro con pomo de serpiente de plata.

Ella el señor Malfoy.

-Lucius-Anunció el señor Weasley fríamente.

-Parecéis muy ocupados en el ministerio últimamente-Dijo Lucius.-Tantas redadas...Supongo que cobraras las horas extra.

Cogió un momento de el caldero de Ginny el libro de transformaciones de primer año de segunda mano un ejemplar bastante viejo.

-Veo que no-Añadió-No se para que te molestas en ensuciar la reputación de los magos si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello.

-Tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de lo que ensucia la reputación de los magos, Malfoy.

-Eso está claro-Dijo mirando a los señores Granger con sus ojos pálidos-Te juntas con una gente, Weasley...Y yo que creía que tu familia no podía caer mas bajo.

El caldero de Ginny salió volando por el impulso. A una velocidad tan grande que los vampiros creyeron que Arthur era un hombre lobo, y aprovechó esa velocidad para hacer caer a Lucius contra una estantería.. Un montón de tomos gruesos de magia les cayeron encima con un ruido ensordecedor, mientras Fred y George gritaban ''Acaba con el Papá!''.

Unos segundos después, ambos dos magos se vieron alzados por el cuello de sus túnicas por Issa, que los levantó en el aire con facilidad en un instante, separándolos y obligándolos a detenerse. El pelirrojo tenia un corte en el labio, y Lucius varios moretones y un ojo morado. Todavía llevaba el viejo libro de transformaciones en la mano.

-Toma niña, coge el libro, que es lo mejor que tu padre te puede dar...-Dijo lanzándole el libro al caldero de Ginny después de que Issa les soltara a los dos, pero luego, el vampiro detuvo de nuevo por la túnica y empujó a Lucius contra el suelo.

-Tu sabes, si tienes tal cantidad de antecedentes de los que te libraste en juicio de milagro gracias a una gran fortuna e influencia, provocar a un funcionario e iniciar una pelea no es el movimiento mas inteligente, y menos cuando yo puedo hacer que te encierren.

-No me suena tu cara, así que eres claramente un extranjero. En este país, no tienes poder...Deberías respetar a tu superior en su tierra-Le sonrió con prepotencia Lucius ante la mirada de miedo de su hijo, que vio el parecido con Harry.

-Que has dicho, insecto raquítico? Te atreves a tratar de situarte por encima de mi? Tu, un mortal y además un ser mestizo del limite se cree superior a mi?-Dijo enfureciéndose e iniciando la ira del señor Malfoy.

Toda la gente, incluido Lockhard se detuvo cundo empezó la pelea y estaban muy pendientes de la conversación.

-Querido, por favor, calmate-Trató de tranquilizarle Akasha, con algo de éxito mientras Gyokuro se apartó para dejarle maniobra a su marido al oír la insinuación del necio sangre pura.

-No te preocupes, esta vez conservará la lengua y las piernas.

-Y QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, PARA HACER TAN LIBREMENTE ESE TIPO DE AMENAZAS Y CREERTE SUPERIOR PARA SALIR IMPUNE?-Chilló furioso Lucius.

-YO soy Issa Shuzen, el Lord de los vampiros de Japón, y el yerno del Lord de los vampiros de esta tierra.

Varias horas después, el grupo en su mayoría estaba de lo mas feliz y contento en la heladería del callejón, en la que Harry e Issa pagaron la cuenta. Harry se deleitó durante un buen rato con la cara de felicidad de sus hermanas cuando les dijo que, mientras no se empacharan, prácticamente tenían barra libre.

La razón por la que muchos estaban contentos fue por el caos provocado. Gilderoy comprendió al oír el nombre de Issa por que lo había hecho a un lado como si nada. Era porque, aunque no les importaba, la raza vampírica era consciente de su farsa debido al libro en el que decía haber convivido con la nobleza extranjera vampírica.

El periodista empezó a saltar de alegría haciéndole fotos a la familia y entrevistando a Issa y a sus esposas.

Fue divertido ver las caras que pusieron al saber que estaban ante un rey vampiro, sus dos reinas y sus hijas e hijo. Pero ver luego la cara que pusieron al saber que se encontraban ante Akasha Bloodriver, hija del rey vampiro de Inglaterra y líder de ''Los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas'' no tuvo precio(Para todo lo demás, Master card), sobre todo cuando Issa izo presencia de su yoki de nuevo.

Malfoy tubo un infarto del shock al ver a quienes había provocado, y fue trasladado a San Mungo mientras que Draco se meó encima, y por el olor, también se cagó.

Para los Weasley fue como si se les hubiera juntado el cumpleaños y la navidad de dos años en un mismo día, sobre todo cuando supieron que eso saldría en el periódico y que el reportero también quería algunas palabras y opiniones de ellos, como amigos de los Shuzen-Bloodriver en el articulo.

Si, fue un buen día.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Expres

MUY BUENAS Y BIENVENIDOS SEAIS DE NUEVO MIS DISCIPULOS DE LOCURA Y PARANOIA. De AQUÍ UNA NUEVA EXTENSION DE MI MALIGNO Y OSCURO PODER...MUAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHA...

No, ahora en serio, gracias de nuevo por leer mi humilde historia y también gracias por los comentarios.

-Vairon-: Como bien has dicho, tengo varias historias que mantener, y por ello tardo un poco, por no hablar de que también necesito tiempo libre para dejar fluir mis ideas en descontrol. Pero tranquilo, voy sin abandonar en nada.

Dark Kurogane:Gracias, simplemente...se me ocurrió sin mas.

The Invincible Iron Man: MUCHAS GRACIAS...Es que ese cabrón lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Isabella Swan-Black: Gracias de nuevo, y tranquila, mas putaditas que le esperan al racista mágico este.

Dejo claro ahora que ni Harry Potter ni Rosario + Vampire me pertenecen, pero estoy en ello:

Se ve a Akihisa Ikeda (El autor de R+V) Atado a una silla.

-Voy a pedírtelo por las buenas otra vez...-Comienzo yo.

-NUNCA-Contesta el autor del manga R+V

Le miró con cara exasperada pensando y murmurando ''estúpidos humanos mortales cabezotas'' y digo:

-Como quieras-Me río entre dientes malignamente- IMVOCACION OSCURA DEL AUTOR.

Una nube de niebla negra aparece en la habitación apenas iluminada para luego disiparse y mostrar lo que será la peor pesadilla del señor Ikeda.

-NO. NOOOOO...

-Siiii...-Contesto yo- ATACA GINOSAJI, ENSAÑATE CON EL.

Vean .com/watch?v=9VDvgL58h_Y si no lo han entendido.

–

–

–

Unos días después del suceso en el callejón Diagon, y haber hecho sus compras(Días en los que los Granger pasaron unas horas con ellos y los Weasley yendo a tomar algo a una taberna o en el caso de los niños, a la heladería) Finalmente llegó el 1 de septiembre, cuando debían coger el Hogwarts exprés.

La familia de vampiros llegó al anden mas o menos al mismo tiempo que la familia compuesta por dos mundanos y una bruja, los Granger.

Harry aun recordaba las caras de los Granger esa tarde.

Flashback.

Hermione así como sus padres siguieron a la familia de vampiros a la heladería cuando los Weasley se fueron. Aun estaban algo cautelosos, ya que...Cuantas veces le dicen a uno ''Papá/Mamá, mi mejor amigo y sus cuatro hermanas son vampiros''?

-Y...como obtiene su hijo sangre en Hogwarts?-Le preguntó Jane, la madre de Hermione, a Akasha-No creo que haya muchos donantes para mordiscos.

La mujer parece que era la fuente de la herencia de curiosidad de Hermione.

-Se sorprendería usted, un par de veces ha bebido de alumnas voluntarias-Sonrió la shinso de ojos verdes- También bebe sangre sintética o de cerdo.

-Es verdad lo del ajo?

-Patrañas-Dijo Gyokuro conteniendo la risa-Esa cosa solo apesta.

La ronda de las veinte preguntas continuó ante la incrédula mirada de Jonathan, que tenia una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime por el entusiasmo de su esposa.

-Lo siento por las molestias, a veces es muy...entusiasta

-No es molestia, parece que se llevan bien entre ellas-Tranquilizó el Señor Vampiro- Está reaccionando a la idea de estar rodeado de vampiros bastante bien.

-Bueno, mi hija confía en su hijo e hijas y no puedo decir que sea tonta.-Dijo con algo de orgullo-Sabe lo que se hace, y si se fía, yo también. Aunque admito que no pensé nunca que los vampiros existían, y mucho menos que tendría una conversación sobre la familia con uno.

-Somos mas normales de lo que la gente cree, pero no se equivoque. También somos monstruos de las tinieblas y depredadores. Tenemos nuestros subterfugios y nuestro mundo de maldad y tradición. Verdaderos demonios, yo mismo tengo enemigos y asesinos tras mi vida a menudo, pero aun y así, sigo aquí tras 400 años. Akua trabajó para la mafia china del mundo yokai y es una asesina y exterminadora sin escrúpulo alguno cuando hay que trabajar. Kahlua, guardaespaldas, y junto con Akua, son las mejores asesinas y ejecutoras del clan Shuzen, y Harry, podríamos decir que es multiusos, se encarga de observar y planear como estratega o como pensador de algún movimiento político, y a la vez tan poderoso y peligroso como sus hermanas o incluso mas. Para muchos, algunas de las cosas que hacemos estarán mal, pero tenemos una especie que mantener.

Obviamente a Jonathan esto le hizo palidecer, pero pasó enseguida cuando pensó bien en ello. Era obvio que sus habilidades les hacían perfectos para esos y otros miles de trabajos, y si cada especie tenia una sociedad a mantener, hay cosas que deben de hacerse. Los humanos hacían lo mismo demasiado a menudo. Además...Si vive en el mundo mundano, como va a amenazarle el mundo oculto? Ni que fuera caza-monstruos, era un dentista, por Dios.

-Supongo que es...comprensible-Murmuró Jonathan- Personalmente, yo soy solo un dentista, no tengo realmente manera de provocar que todo ese mundo se me venga encima. Y Hermione...Es demasiado buena chica para provocarse algún mal tan grande.

-No se preocupe, son ustedes buena gente. La única manera de que eso pasara seria si Hermione descubriera algo que le hiciera objetivo o si se revelara contra algún demonio, pero nosotros no moveremos un dedo contra un amigo de la familia. Es mas, estarían bajo nuestra protección.

-Bueno...No se que decir-Dijo sin palabras-Muchas gracias señor Shuzen.

-Issa, por favor.

-Issa entonces.

Fin flashback.

Sip, fue un buen día, incluso con el imbécil ese que no sabia de Issa y Akasha, o sobre todo Harry, que vio una familia adinerada y pensó que secuestrar a Moka seria productivo.

Mala idea.

Flashback

Se encontraban en un pacifico momento, tras salir de la heladería, las dos familias de lo mas felices, cuando una mano salió de la nada y agarró a Moka haciéndola desaparecer. Harry, usando su sensor, se desplazó inmediatamente y dio un golpe en el vacío, que de alguna forma hizo aparecer en una pared a dos metros varias grietas.

Resultó que no golpeó aire, y no tan fuerte, pues se hicieron visibles Moka, sujetada por un hombre vestido en harapos que la apuntaba con una varita sintiéndose afortunado de que el golpe apenas le rozará y de que el culo de saco le cubriera de otras miradas.

-Atrás...-Siseó el mugriento desafortunado- No se si es el primer secuestro o atraco que afrontan, pero es bastante obvio lo que tenéis que hacer.

-Si, la verdad es que si- Sonrió Gyokuro sacando un bloc de notas y una estilográfica- Tu ultima voluntad, ningen?

El hombre, no identificó la palabra en cuestión, pero si sabia que estaba siendo ridiculizado mientras los tres Granger lo miraban con miedo por lo que podia hacer ese loco.

-NO SABES EN QUE SITUACION ESTAIS, ZORRA ESTUPIDA?

Obviamente, ni Gyokuro ni Akasha reaccionaron positivamente a eso, pero como sabían lo que iba a pasar solo sonrieron con malicia.

-Pobre insensato-Fingió lamentarse la Shinso adulta.

-Que diablos...

-No te has dado cuenta, ningen. Estas en una situación...-Comenzó Moka mientras un aura morado pálido y roja emanaba de ella a la vez que su pelo se volvía de color plata y sus ojos se volvían de un rojo carmesí sangriento con pupilas de reptil.-...No vas a salir de esta por tu propio pie.

Moka, imitando algo que le vio hacer a Harry en un entrenamiento, luxó la muñeca del secuestrador y lo alzó a volandas dejándolo en vertical por el brazo con el impulso mientras le sonreía arrogante mostrando sus colmillos.

-Conoce tu lugar humano.

Con ello, Moka estampó al mortal contra el después de eso agrietado suelo de ladrillo.

''UN VAMPIRO'' Chilló el criminal en su mente, aterrorizado por completo tratando de escapar.

No llegó muy lejos.

Como mencionamos en el libro anterior, Harry es el ''sangre gemela'' de sus hermanas. Y amenzar a la pareja de un ''sangre gemela'', aunque este no sea consciente de que lo es, es algo que no quereis hacer. Ni siquiera con mas alcohol que sangre en venas y con sobredosis de casi todas las drogas existentes se os ocurriría que puede llegar a ser una buena/interesante/novedosa idea.

Porque las consecuencias serian catastróficas.

Ya visteis lo que pasó con Voldemort el año pasado.

Relámpagos de oscuridad surgieron desde Harry mientras, tras lanzar un yojutsu y una barrera para ocultar el lugar en el que estaban y las imágenes y sonidos, o incluso sensaciones, una furiosa aura roja sangre y negro tinieblas surgió en todas direcciones desde el cuerpo de Harry, provocando grietas mientras las tinieblas del aura creaban pequeños murciélagos que se entrelazaban con los de verdad que sintieron el yoki furioso y llameante de Harry...

...el cual se estaba conteniendo.

Zero, el murciélago/familiar de Harry surgió de DIOS sabrá donde y se transformó en una jaula-camisa de pinchos por dentro que Harry cubrió con un veneno de dolor insufrible.

-Señores Granger, Madres, Padre, chicas...Por favor, id pasando-Dijo mirando con ojos vampíricos depredadores al incauto, que olvidó que podía aparecerse lejos de allí- Cuando acabe me reuniré con vosotros en el caldero chorreante.

Los señores Granger accedieron, pues Hermione les habló del lazo de ''sangre gemela'' y lo que representaba.

-Harry-Llamó el señor Granger antes de irse- No me gusta especialmente, pero yo haria lo mismo, es mas contribuiré, y te diré...siendo dentista...(Dato inventado ahora, no se si es verdad) Tras los incisivos y los colmillos, así como dentro de las muelas hay varios nervios excesivamente sensibles que te hunden en el infierno a la primera de cambio, por eso usamos anestesia tan potente.

Harry le sonrió sinceramente asintiendo antes de despedirse y proceder con el cartigo.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

Fin flashback

(Lo torturaría, pero yo lo cree como mero relleno para darle otra pista a Harry sobre sus sentimientos y los de las sibilinas Shuzen, así que no tiene caso malgastar células grises en un mero peón de mi poder oscuro...Me lo guardo para Ryddle.)

-Es fascinante como se las apañan los Muggles sin magia ni poderes especiales, no cree?-Comentaba a Issa un entusiasmado señor Weasley- Me gustaría encontrar la forma de combinar su tecnología y nuestra magia...Quien sabe donde llegaríamos?

-Quien sabe, la verdad es que Mikogami empezó a contemplar la posibilidad hace no mucho, los mayores avances están en la comunidad mágica de japón, pero aun no son gran cosa.

-Ya hemos llegado-Anunció Gyokuro.

Efectivamente, ya se encontraban al fin ante la columna que dividía los andenes 9 y 10, la puerta que llevaba al anden 9 y ¾.

Uno a uno, los Weasley fueron pasando la barrera, Ginny la primera junto a su madre por su inseguridad.

Finalmente, solo quedaron Harry, sus Hermanas y Ron. Harry empezó a avanzar, pero se topó con una pared muy solida. Y su fuerza vampírica, aun reprimida, hizo temblar la columna.

Obviamente, el golpe llamó la atención del guardia.

Un poco de hipnosis vampírica mas tarde nadie preguntó nada. Harry notó con su sensor una barrera magica en la puerta y tras ponerse en contacto físico con Ron y posteriormente sus hermanas atravesó su barrera con su Jigento. Incluso con Akua. No quería hacerla sentirse desplazada.

-CHICOS-Llamaron las madres ya preocupadas.

-Harry, por que habeis tardado tanto?- Preguntó Akasha.

-Alguien o algo ha puesto una barrera en la puerta-Se explicó el mago shinso- He tenido que hipnotizar a los humanos y atravesarla con mi jigento.

-Que? Entonces como salimos?

-Y si Akua Nee-san usa su Jigento?

-No podrá ser-Explicó Issa- De nuevo voy a mandarla para analizar el curso, además, si estos intentos de echar a Harry y lo que dijo aquel elfo van en serio...Seria bueno que Kahlua también fuera para asistir y asegurar el perímetro.

-EHHHHH?-Preguntaron entre resignadas y excluidas las dos vampiras menores- Por que no podemos ir también?

-Por que sois muy jóvenes aun -Respondió Akasha- Y crea poca confianza en el submundo que Issa envié a toda su prole para proteger a un heredero que supuestamente es capaz de defenderse solo. Akua va para el análisis del curso e inspeccionar que podría ocurrir, y Kahlua va para acelerar el proceso.

-Mooouuu...

-Hahaha...Tranquilas, Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan-Les dijo Harry Acariciándoles la cabeza mientras se resignaban-Seguro que con Hagrid puedo conseguiros algo para compensaros.

Eso consoló bastante a La castaña y la pelirroja...si solo sus dos hermanas mayores no sonrieran mientras sacaban la lengua y hacían el símbolo de la victoria a dos manos...

Finalmente cargaron los baúles, y tras despedirse, Harry de sus padres y sus hermanas en llanto por la ventana de su compartimento.

Finalmente, el tren dejó la estación atrás, y tras toparse a Neville y a Hermione, se reunió el grupo usual.

Y otro miembro no muy común en el tinglado.

O eran dos?

Se habían duplicado?

Kage bunshin?

No mis queridos lectores, no, ni mucho menos, se trataba de los Gemelos Weasley y las gemelas Patil.

-Akua.-Cantó Fred.

-Y Harry-Siguió George.

-Nuestros aliados en nuestra noble

-Justa

-E imparable cruzada contra S&S(Slytherin & Snape)

-Por favor, se os suplica humildemente, uníos vosotros y vuestra hermana a nuestra causa al completo.

-Fred, George, Basta-Llamó Hermione- Puede que no sea el mas justo, pero...

-Hermione, es un bastardo insufrible y detestable que hace miserable la existencia de todo el que no sea de su casa, la única razón por la que yo no hago mas que colaborar de vez en cuando es porque si me pilla, no podré con Mamá y Snape-Dijo Ron ojeando los deportes en ''el Profeta''- Ellos dos, aun no se como lo hacen par ignorarlos como si nada.

-Años de practica pequeño hermanito, años de practica-Dijeron los dos gemelos pelirrojos haciendo reír a todo el mundo mientras se frotaban una barba blanca de maestro de kung fu postiza que surgió de la nada.

-Ey, Harry, como fueron tus vacaciones.-Preguntó Padma, a juzgar por su aura.

-Muy entretenidas, Padma-Dijo sorprendiendo a las gemelas mostrando que podía distinguirlas incluso cuando llevaban la misma ropa- Conseguimos un cancerbero de mascota nueva.

-ESPERA, OS HABEIS QUEDADO A FLUFFY?-Saltó Hermione.

-Si, mi padre lo vio y le pareció un buen guardián para el bosque del castillo.-Dijo Akua.

-Ehhh? Un castillo enorme con un bosque? Es como Hogwarts?-Preguntó Parvati.

-Si, pero...bueno, el lago es mas pequeño, por razones obvias-Aclaró la asesina Shuzen de ropa plateada-Además de que el fondo posee yerbas para protegernos del efecto del agua cultivadas.

-Si, va de perlas en verano.-Repuso Harry.

Un pequeño flash les cegó a todos, pero a los vampiros no tes importó, pues cuando todos recuperaron la vista, Harry, Kahlua y Akua tenían las puntas de los dedos de las manos extendidas a modo de arma perforante apuntando un chico desconocido, un primer año quizás, que cargaba una cámara.

-Eh...lo siento?

-Quien eres?-Preguntó Akua perforándole con sus ojos morados.

-Soy Colin Creebey, un novato-sonrió olvidando el peligro- Me dijeron que Harry Bloodriver acudía a Hogwarts y que dos de sus hermanas venían con el unos días.

Harry asintió, haciendo que las dos vampiras dejaran de amenazar al primer año.

-Eso está muy bien y todo eso Collin, pero no puedes hacer cosas así-Dijo con voz neutra- Nos enfrentamos a intentos de secuestro y asesinato a menudo, y podíamos haberte matado accidentalmente y por reflejo si no hubiésemos sentido la falta de instinto asesino, y podrías no tener tanta suerte la próxima.

-Por no hablar de cuando te peleaste con el cámara por empujar a Moka-Puntualizó Kahlua.

-Cuando pasó eso?-Preguntó una de las gemelas Patil.

A su manera, fue Ron el que contestó, mostrándole la zona del articulo del periódico de la pelea en la librería.

Obviamente nadie fue capaz de contener la risa al leer sobre la reacción de Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4 Primer día

HOLA A TODOS, MIS DISCIPULOS Y SEGUIDORES EN MI LOCO Y DEPRAVADO CAMINO OSCURO HACIA LA DESTRUCCION Y CONQUISTA MUNDIAL. Gracias por gastar vuestro valioso tiempo, que podríais invertir en historias mas dignas en mi humilde idea e historia.

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, si, la imagen de mi perfil seria Harry en su forma Shinso, salvo por el yoki, que tendrá que describirlo en su momento. Por favor, no olviden darle al botón de review y al salir del capitulo, por favor, sigan a las criadas sexys que les dirigen a la salida enmarcada por dos conejitas playboy.

Comentarios:

The Invincible Iron Man: En este capitulo se te ofrece la primera de varias humillaciones en el examen. Cada cosa caerá a su tiempo. En cuanto a tu pregunta...No sabría decirlo, ya que Issa apenas e ha mostrado, aunque pudo asegurar que montarían un buen jaleo de batalla épico/apocalíptica. Personalmente, me decanto por Chuck Norris, ya que Furinji Hayato vendría a ser su antiguo y mas poderoso discípulo, e Issa es algo mas débil, pero capaz de obligarle a ponerse serio en combate.

Isabella Swan-Black: Muchas gracias, amiga. Me esfuerzo por tal de que así sea.

-Vairon-:Gracias, y no te preocupes. Ya pensé en eso, y encontrar al Basilisco no lo lograran hasta la lucha, tengo excusas preparadas(Como sellos y hechizos de ocultación y encubrimiento y cosas así), y por encontrar a quien controlan, tranquilo, que no será fácil, ya que, con Quirrell lo logró, pero porque ambas auras eran constantemente presentes y una a ritmo de debilitamiento constante, y Esta aura sera de debilitamiento a ritmo variable, con la mezcla inestable de auras sin un patrón de tiempo determinado, además de estar mayoritariamente oculta entre un montón de gente igual de sospechosa. Quirrell era uno entre unos 10 o 12. En este caso seria uno entre decenas o hasta cientos(Nuca aclararon cuantos alumnos había en Hogwarts)

–

–

–

Y la frase épica, que hace tiempo que no pongo ninguna(Lo olvidé TT-TT, Sorry)

_''No tenia pinta de boxeador...pero era el único que me decía verdades...Como puños...por eso caí en el primer golpe.''_

–

–

Capitulo: Primer día.

–

Finalmente, el Hogwarts Exprés llegó a la estación de destino, y ya todos se habían cambiado a sus uniformes escolares y túnicas(Salvo Akua y Kahlua, por razones obvias).

Como la ultima vez, hubo un momento tenso a la hora de cruzar el lago. Menos mal que instalaron una especie de puente hace siglos. Aparentemente, solo los primeros años debían cruzar en barca, como iniciación. Los demás años iban en carruajes oscuros, movidos aparentemente por una fuerza invisible.

O eso le parecía a la mayoría...Los tres vampiros vieron claramente corpulentos en cuanto a tamaño y muy delgados, casi sin carne, caballos de piel negra oscura, con cierto aire reptil. Su piel y pelaje negros parecían pegarse a su esqueleto, que se distinguía hueso a hueso. Su cabeza parecía la de un dragón con una crin despeinada y oscura, descontrolada como zarzas, y sus ojos eran blancos, sin pupila o iris, y totalmente fijos. Tenían unas alas inmensas negras, correosas, membranosas y curtidas, parecidas a las de un murciélago gigante. Tenían un aire fantasmal y siniestro.

-Veinte galeones a que en cuanto Padre o Gyokuro-kaasan vean a estos bichos piden una manada-Les dijo Harry a sus hermanas.

-Creo que paso, no hago apuestas que se que no puedo ganar...A menos que el perder me cause un resultado agradable-Ronroneó Akua.

-Moouuu, Otouto...-Dijo Kahlua hinchando las mejillas a modo de berrinche o mohín-Te nos has adelantado.

-Hahaha...lo siento.

-¿Harry, de que habláis?-Preguntó Ron.

-¿No los ves, Ron?-Preguntó Neville-Esos caballos siniestros.

-¿Caballos?-Preguntó Hermione-¿Que caballos?

-Los que tiran de los carruajes-Aclaró Harry-Quizás no todos pueden verlos. No importa, subamos.

Los tres vampiros y los tres magos se subieron al carro, que empezó a ir hacia el castillo, conduciendo a través de una repentina lluvia que empezó a caer en el momento que cerraron las puertas.

Harry, Kahlua y Akua se preocuparon por el posible contacto con el agua, pero al parecer era una preocupación innecesaria...Los carros pararon bajo techo. Igualmente podrían haber pedido un hechizo de impermeabilidad, pero al final no hubo por que molestarse.

Los rumores y murmullos se extendieron por las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor en cuanto los alumnos se fijaron(Por fin, parece ser que son algo cortos) en las dos vampiras presentes. Los primeros años, que acababan de entrar, se preguntaban quienes eran las dos chicas atractivas que no llevaban ropa de la escuela, o de brujas para el caso.

-Harry, puedo imaginar que tu hermana Akua está aquí por las mismas razones que el año pasado.-Llamó Dumbledore-Pero y Kahlua...¿Por que está aquí?

-Si me permite, director, Padre me envió debido a que cree que un perímetro seria útil, y a hacer un par de investigaciones en la zona-Explicó Kahlua sonriendo, guardándose el motivo principal y exponiendo solo los secundarios.

-¿Y por que no se hizo el año pasado?

-Era necesaria mi presencia en el castillo Shuzen, señor.

Muchos de los primeros años, la mayor parte, dieron un bote al oír el apellido ''Shuzen''. Había do vampiras con asuntos en el castillo. Y aparentemente un vampiro como alumno.

Habían oído que Harry Bloodriver asistía a Hogwarts, pero la mayoría no se lo creyeron hasta ahora.

-Bueno, tampoco hay mucho que pueda hacer.-Suspiró el anciano.-Minerva, procede.

Con eso se inició la ceremonia de selección, quedando unos cuantos en cada casa. El tal Collin Crevey y Ginny fueron a parar a Gryffindor, entre otros tantos. Una chica de pelo rubio claro(Pero no platino) y ojos grises que respondía al nombre de Luna Lovergood fue enviada a Ravenclaw. Por alguna razón, a Harry no le dieron buenas vibraciones las miradas de algunos Ravenclaws hacia la chica.

Bueno, ya trataría con ello en su momento. Siempre era divertido poner a los idiotas arrogantes en su lugar, y Slytherin no tenia el monopolio de la Arrogancia y la estupidez.

-Entonces, Harry, como fue tu verano?-Preguntó Dean Thomas, un Gryffindor de su mismo año-He oído el rumor de que conseguisteis el cancerbero de Hagrid.

-Si. Nuestro padre creyó que una bestia guardiana nunca está de mas, por no hablar de que los cancerberos son populares entre los no humanos poderosos, pero son raros de conseguir-Explicó sirviéndose una copa de sangre tras los avisos y recordatorios de Dumbledore a los alumnos al anunciar el comienzo del año y la cena- Hagrid se resistió un poco, pero al tener mas terreno y mas presas e intrusos, no pudo negar que seria lo mejor para Fluffy.

-Además, Akua Nee-san siempre quiso un perro-Aclaró Kahlua.

-Ehh...Creo que no nos presentaron, aunque te vi de pasada el año anterior. Dean Thomas.

-Kahlua Shuzen, la hermana mayor de Harry.-Se presentó la vampira de piel oscura-La menor de las dos mayores en realidad.

-No se puede decir que tengáis un gran parecido.

-Me parezco mas a mi madre. Soy casi un clon de ella de hecho-Dijo inflando las mejillas infantilmente Kahlua.

-Hmm...Me pregunto que otras criaturas puedan interesarle a Padre para los terrenos.-Se cuestionó Akua.

-A parte de esos Jamelgos siniestros?-Le preguntó su hermano.

La noche transcurrió sin trastornos o agitaciones, de hecho, ni siquiera Malfoy les molestó(Eso si es raro). Lo único fue que a las dos sibilinas Shuzen no les gustó el tener que dormir en un cuarto a parte tan separadas de su hermano.

* * *

>(Al di siguiente)<p><p>

La primera clase tras el desayuno(En el que llegó el correo de varios padre(Los de Harry y las dos hermanas Shuzen no, pues sabían que ya eran mayorcitos, además de que era hoy que se volvían a Japón)) fue la de Herbologia, en los invernaderos.

Al acercarse al invernadero, vieron que la clase se encontraba fuera, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, sus dos hermanas, Ron y Hermione se acababan de unir al grupo cuando la profesora apareció, acompañada por Lockhard.

-Buenos días chicos-Saludo el rubio idiota, algo tenso al ver a los vampiros mirándole con cara de hastío.- Acabo de enseñar a vuestra profesora una manera efectiva de tratar de extraer sabia a un sauce boxeador, aunque este parece mas resistente, nada que algo mas de tiempo no arregle.. No quiero que penséis que se mas que ella...

''Ni siquiera sabes mas que la piedra que tienes al lado''Pensaron los vampiros y la mayoría de la población masculina.

-...Es simplemente que me he topado con algunas de estas plantas exóticas en mis viajes.

-Y sigue vivo?-Le preguntó Kahlua a Akua al oído.

-La suerte del idiota Imouto, la suerte del idiota, o eso o miente vilmente-Contestó la china de igual manera.-Aiya, mira si tiene suerte de que haya tantos ingenuos.

-Chicos, hoy toca el invernadero numero tres-Dijo la profesora Sprout tratando de deshacerse de una vez del pesado incompetente, el cual trató de seguirles, pero la mirada carmesí y algo de yoki(Disimuladamente y al final de la cola) por parte de las hermanas Shuzen y su hermano el Bloodriver le convencieron de que era mejor ir a molestar a otro.

Una vez entraron y se pusieron la ropa de trabajo, salvo Akua y Kahlua, ya que no eran alumnas y en consecuencia no tratarían con las plantas, se pusieron alrededor todos de la profesora Sprout, que estaba detrás de una mesa con varios pares de orejeras.

-El trabajo de hoy consistirá en trasplantar mandrágoras-Anunció la Jefa de Hufflepuff-¿Alguien puede decirme para que sirven las mandrágoras?

Nadie se sorprendió de ver las manos de Hermione, Harry(Levemente, como si no fuera con el) y Neville levantadas. Generalmente seria sorprendente ver la mano de Neville alzada, pero viendo que era Herbologia, no era sorprendente.

-Harry.

-La mandrágora es un reconstituyente que se usa para devolver a los petrificados a su estado original. ¿Me dejo algo, Neville?

-Que su nombre en latín es Mandragula.

-Correcto-Alabó la profesora-Diez puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. ¿Y por que es peligrosa me lo puedes decir, Hermione?

-Su llanto es mortal.

Esto llamó la atención de las dos vampiras. Una planta...¿Que mataba llorando? ¿Por que tenian la sensación de que en la mansión iban a encargar una cosecha?

-Correcto, otros diez puntos. Claro que estas...-Dijo Sprout señalando los tiestos tras ella-...Son demasiado jóvenes, por lo que solo os dejarían inconscientes unas horas. Para eso son las orejeras.

-Disculpe, profesora.-Llamó Harry-El llanto de la mandrágora normalmente es mortal y en este caso deja normalmente inconsciente, pero...yo soy inmortal, así como mis hermanas ahí presentes. ¿Necesitamos las orejeras también o somos inmunes?

-Buena pregunta, señor Bloodriver-Sonrió la bruja-Ciertamente es fatal para la mayoría de seres, pero los vampiros son inmunes al llanto de mandrágora. De hecho, les resulta una alarma despertadora bastante efectiva. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por traer un dato importante a colación.

''Kaa-chan/Gyokuro kaa-san va a pedir un cargamento entero aunque solo sea para mantener a Padre en vela durante las noches de ''diversión'' y para experimentar en los humanos cultivados(Se aclarará esto en próximos capítulos'' Pensaron las dos vampiras Shuzen.

La profesora se arremangó, rodeó con los dedos las hojas de la planta y tiró, desenterrando una raíz en forma de persona, muy similar a un bebe humano que se puso a berrear a buen volumen. Era cierto que despertaba.

Harry y sus dos hermanas abrieron los ojos como naranjas y se envararon como con un resorte, empezando el hermano menor a seguir las instrucciones de la profesora a velocidad irreal por reflejo mientras Akua ponía una barrera para ocultar sus actos y se puso a hacer flexiones junto a Kahlua.

En la cubeta de Harry, Ron y Hermione se añadió un compañero de Hufflepuff de pelo rizado.

-Justin Finch Flechey-Se presentó estrechando la mano de un ahora hiperactivo Harry- Así que Harry Bloodriver el vampiro y Hermione Granger, la mejor en todo...Y Ron Weasley, el campeón de ajedrez del castillo.

Los tres sonrieron, aunque Harry tenia pequeños espasmos de hiperactividad y no paraba de trabajar a velocidad increíble.

¿Cuando había empezado a hacer un pulso contra la enredadera Bíceps de Gigante?

-¿Harry, como suena la mandrágora?-Preguntó la bruja.

-Como un niño humano imitando a un buitre llorando y con un megáfono en la garganta.

-Suena...Desagradable-Murmuró Ron.

-Lo es-Afirmó ganando el cuarto pulso contra la planta-Pero no veas como despeja.

(Nota del autor: Nota mental: No dejar anfetaminas al alcance de los actores de este fic si son vampiros y han oído una mandrágora.)

Tras eso, y con el sudor y la tierra acumulados tras terminar la clase(Y tras pasarseles el subidon de energía a los vampiros), se dirigieron a Transformaciones, donde las cosas eran algo mas complicadas. Transformar un escarabajo vivo en un botón no era fácil. De alguna manera lo transformó en una aguja de corbata con un zafiro antes de que fuera un botón.

Y en defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...

Incluso teniendo en cuenta que el profesor era un farsante...Fué especialmente patetico.

-Este...-Dijo teatralmente señalando una foto suya que guiñaba el ojo-..soy yo. Gilderoy Lockhard, Orden de Merlín de tercera clase, Miembro honorario de la Liga de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y cinco veces ganador en la revista ''Corazón de Bruja'' al premio a la sonrisa mas encantadora, pero olvidemos eso...¡No derrote a una Banshee solo sonriendo!

''Dudo que la derrotara, y si lo hubiera hecho habría sido cegándola con sus dientes'' Susurró Harry a Ron y Akua. Kahlua estaba explorando los terrenos, pensando en una forma de perímetro que evitara luchas innecesarias. Kahlua era letal hasta la medula, pero en cierto modo pacifista...No le gustaba ni luchar ni matar, y si debía hacerlo procuraba acabar de forma rápida y efectiva, aunque por el instinto sádico de su raza añadiera también brutalidad.

-Veo que habéis comprado el lote completo de mis libros...Bien hecho. He pensado que hoy podríamos empezar con un test sencillo, solo para ver si habéis leído mis libros...

Bajó de su pedestal y empezó a repartir las hojas del test:

-Tenéis media hora. Empezad.

Harry Bajó la vista al papel y leyó

_1.¿Cual es el color favorito de Lockhard?_

Y Harry contestó:

_R:Cualquiera que refleje la atención y oculte su excesiva estupidez._

-Que utilidad tiene para defenderse el saber el color favorito de un profesor?- Dijo en voz alta el vampiro shinso antes de seguir con el examen, mostrando que no era muy útil este año la clase en cuestión.

_2.¿Cual es la ambición secreta de Lockhard?_

_R:Ninguna. Es demasiado ególatra y necesitado de atención que es incapaz de mantener nada en secreto._

_3.¿Cual crees que es su logro mas grande hasta la fecha?_

_R:Lograr que la gente no se de cuenta de su estafa._

_4.¿Como trató con los vampiros durante el año que convivió con ellos?_

_R:Soy un vampiro, y descendiente de dos Señores/Reyes de los vampiros, así que tengo muy claro que no lo hizo y que solo es un farsante de mala calidad._

_5.¿Como combatió al hombre lobo?_

_R: Le leyó sus libros para producirle el efecto de un tranquilizante(Eso si lo hizo, claro), pero el lobo acabó por reírse tanto que se desmayó por la falta de aire._

Y la cosa siguió así por un rato.

Media hora mas tarde, Lockhard recogió los exámenes. A leer por encima las respuestas de Harry, puso una expresión similar a cuando a alguien le patean las pelotas, pero no dijo nada. No podía hacerle nada, y aparte de burlarse de el, Harry no hacia nada. Ambos dos sabían que solo observaba divertido esperando a que el pastel se descubriera por si solo.

-Mal...Casi nadie sabe que mi color favorito es el lila. Y hay unos cuantos que deberían releer ''Autostop con un hombre lobo''. En el capitulo 12 explico que el mejor regalo seria la paz ente magos y muggles...Claro que no haría ascos a una botella de Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

Le volvió a guiñar el ojo a modo de complicidad. La mayoría trataban de reprimir la risa, y otros lo miraban con incredulidad(Harry y Akua con indiferencia), Mientras que mayoritariamente las chicas le escuchaban embelesadas como Hermione, la cual dio un bote al oír su nombre.

-No obstante, la señorita Granger ha contestado a la perfección todas mis preguntas...Un 10 de 10-Anunció-¿Donde está la señorita Granger?

Tras felicitar a Hermione y darle diez puntos a Gryffindor, procedió a la verdadera clase.

-Ahora...Cuidado. Mi trabajo es armarlos contra las criaturas mas nauseabundas que conocen los magos...

''Ya estamos armados contra Snape, solo necesitamos champú para que huya'' Murmuró Harry causando un coro de risas que Lockhard, al no oírle no entendió, pero supuso que se debía al comentario de un alumno.

-...En esta aula os enfrentareis a grandes peligros, pero mientras esté con ustedes, no hay que temer.

''Precisamente porque estas me preocupo''Pensó el Shinso.

-Os pido que no gritéis-Llamó Lockhard acercándose a una jaula tapada con una manta, la cual retiró.-Podría provocarlos. Duendecillos de Cornualles, recién cogidos.

Seamus Finnigan no pudo contenerse mas y empezó a reírse como un descosido.

-¿Si?-Le preguntó el profesor.

-Hombre, no es que sean muy...digamos...peligrosos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Dijo abriendo la jaula-Veamos como lo haceis contra ellos.

Aquello se convirtió en un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron volando de la jaula en todas direcciones.

Algunos tiraban a las chicas del pelo, otros lanzaban objetos o los usaban para golpear o rayar las mesas o pegarles a los alumnos.

Se rompieron varios vidrios de las ventanas y algunos armarios. Parecia que hubiera un rinoceronte con alucinaciones violentas.

-Venga, acorraladlos-Llamaba Lockhard-Solo son duendecillos.

Se arremangó, sacó la varita y pronunció clara y profundamente.

-Peskipiksi Pesternomi.

No pasó nada.

Dos de los duendes le robaron la varita y la tiraron por la ventana.

-Bueno, os dejo con esto-Anunció mientras huya al tocar la campana junto a varios alumnos-Recogedlo.

-Increíble.-Murmuró Ron.

Harry solo cruzó los brazos ante su cara con los dedos separados y extendidos, y a medida que se adelantaba y extendía los brazos pronunció:

-Hougetsu jigentou: Hyakkujin Ryouran(Espada dimensional que destruye la luna: Procesión de los cien sables)

Diversos hilos, filamentos, y redes cortantes de luz surgieron de su movimiento y avanzaron hacia arriba y atravesaron aparentemente sin daño a los duendecillos.

Y quien creyera que no les hizo daño...estaba en un craso error, pues de un momento a otro, las criaturas empezaron a desmoronarse en dados de carne, carne picada, miembros sin cuerpo y trozos de cuerpo sin miembros en medio de una lluvia de sangre proveniente de los cuerpos mutilados y destrozados.

-Ahora que ya están quietos, podemos usar magia para arreglarlo todo, imagino.

* * *

>(Unas horas mas tarde)<p><p>

''Por fin'' Pensaba Harry dirigiéndose al baño a asearse.''Por fin ha terminado el día de hoy''

Con calma se sacó la ropa sucia, llena de barro, sangre y sudor, sabiendo que encontraría ropa limpia y seca en cuanto saliera.

Se puso una toalla y entro al cuarto, solo para sentarse y enjabonarse bien el pelo con champú para luego enjuagarse-lo con agua(Siempre con hiervas, el sistema de este baño lo tiene incluido unto con algo de polen de las mismas plantas y sales para evitar daños en los vampiros). Luego simplemente se puso la toalla en la nuca y sumergió su cuerpo en el agua del onsen(Ambientado y todo, que lujazo. Patrocinado por GreatVampire-ShinsoCard. Joo...yo también quiero una), disfrutando del agua caliente relajando y limpiando sus músculos y llevándose toda la tierra.

''Quizás debería probar a aprender ese truco de hemomancia para evitar manchas...Pero necesita concentración para funcionar en la ropa. Quizás combinándolo con el jigentou...''Pensaba en medio de su placentera relajación.

Sus tribulaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una inesperada sensación de comodidad al encontrar su cabeza apoyada en dos suaves y cálidos bultos, así como el verse atrapado por el torso y las clavículas en un abrazo.

-Ahhhh...esto si es relajante.¿No es así, Otouto?Preguntó Kahlua, salida de la nada y llevando puesto...nada. Su toalla estaba sobre una roca, y solo el vapor y el agua le daban algo de cobertura a su envidiable figura aun en desarrollo.

-Ka...kah...Kalua Nee...¿CUANDO HAS ENTRADO?

-¿Ara? Pues hará unos tres minutos.¿Por?

-Aiya, no os preocupéis, Kahlua, Harry. ¿por que estas tan tenso, Hermanito?-Llamó Akua, solo cubierta por delante por su toalla, aguantada con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se posaba en el muslo de Harry-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a relajarte?

-Yo...yo...yo no...si...No...Digo...SI...Quiero decir...eh...-Balbuceaba Harry, tan rojo como la sangre de la que dependía, o incluso mas rojo que Ginny y su pelo. Creo que hay otra persona a la que le hace competencia, pero no caigo.(Olvidaos de la tarjeta de crédito, yo quiero hermanas así)

(En otro Anime/Manga)

-Achus-Estornudó tímidamente una kunoichi tímida de ojos perla.

-Salud, Hinata.

-A...ari...arigato, Na...Naruto-kun-Respondió esta.

(De vuelta a nuestra historia)

-Aiya, relajate Otuto-Sonrió Akua retirando su toalla y estirándose felinamente.-¿O no te gusta lo que ves? ¿Somos feas?

Harry se levantó lentamente mientras murmuraba(De forma perfectamente audible para las dos Shuzen) cosas como ''Demasiado hermosas/sexys'' y algo sobre ''Necesitar agua fría antes de relajarse de verdad''

Las dos sonrieron por esos comentarios antes de fijarse por accidente en la mercancía entre las piernas de Harry, no flácida, pero tampoco del todo rígida, ya de tamaño respetable y aun en desarrollo.

Todos esos factores a considerar y futuras situaciones a planear les provocaron una hemorragia nasal a Kahkua y Akua mientras Harry tubo otra al notar las miradas de Lujuria de sus hermanas, aunque no se explicaba el por que de las reacciones que estaba teniendo(Sigo añadiéndole cemento al bloque de hormigón con la palabra ''Realización'' que pretendo lanzarle este año. MUAHAHAHAHAHA...BWUAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA(Risa/Cacareo malvado))


	5. Chapter 5 Algo comienza

HOLA MIS DISIPULOS. De nuevo y como siempre, me disculpo en todos los idiomas conocidos, perdidos y por descubrir por mi tardanza. He estado tratando de escribir TRES cosas a la vez. Ahora, mientras leéis estoy escribiendo(Bueno, terminando de escribir) el próximo capi de Naruto Dragneel, así como...SI...OTRA IDEA QUE CRUZÓ MI ENFERMA MENTE. Lo se, no paran de salir de la nada, maldita esquizofrenia.

–

–

Comentarios:

-Vairon- Hasta el tercer libro o así nada XD. Y tranquilo, un reto lo tendrá, aparte de el de encontrar a la serpiente gigante. Sera un combate que no perderá...pero no podrá ganar.

El Invencible Iron Man y sosaku: aquí lo tenéis, chavales. Espero que os guste. Y Iron Man, mantente en guardia, en el próximo y el siguiente de ya sabes que.

Dark kurogane: Lo se...T-T yo también. Pero tenia que ser hijo único.

–

–

–

''La felicidad sin motivo es mejor, ya que si no ha tenido motivos para venir, tampoco los tiene para marcharse''

–

–

–

Durante los próximos días, Harry se dedicó a esquivar al inútil de Lockhard por los pasillos, el cual parecía debatirse entre huir de el y convencerlo para que le siguiera el juego con sus historias.

El problema...Que también debía esquivar a Collin. El niño parecía haberse aprendido el horario de Harry de memoria. Claro que un par de sustos relacionados con tres vampiros emitiendo yoki, la excusa de la aparición súbita y el recordatorio de que tratan con asesinos a menudo hizo que finalmente se moderara y actuara con normalidad. Medianamente.

Llegó el fin de semana, y sus hermanas debieron marcharse. Akua ya tenia sus informes, y Kahlua había memorizado cada milímetro de los terrenos y preguntado en el bosque prohibido a los centauros si había algo anormal en los terrenos.

Esas mulas empezaron a tratar de desviar el tema a las estrellas y no revelar lo que se les enseña en los cielos.

27 arboles hechos rodajas con las alas guadaña de Kahlua, y uno de sus berrinches efecto Hiroshima (así como la necesidad de un veterinario) se pudo razonar con ellos para que les hablaran de si habían visto algo ''En el bosque'' algo que pueda resultar una amenaza grave. Al menos mas que los vampiros. Varias suplicas y negativas mas tarde, Kahlua les pagó con Onigoroshi diluido en hidromiel (Que a saber donde lo llevaba) y unos galeones por el exceso de brutalidad y las molestias, así como ofrecerles su ayuda en otro momento en pago por su actual y muy probablemente futura colaboración. Era terrorífico como cambiaba de comportamiento en menos de un segundo radicalmente.

Menos mal que Akua ya se fue, y Kahlua se retiraba hasta que estallasen los problemas. Menos mal para Harry no, después de todo el adoraba a sus hermanas, hasta un punto que el mismo desconocía(Pero nosotros no). De hecho la escena del baño se repitió durante unas cuantas veces, lo que hizo que el shinso perdiera algunos de sus reparos, pero no sus reacciones extrañas como la aceleración cardiaca al ver a sus hermanas(En el baño con el o fuera) que le hacia agradecer el no poder tener infartos, su ocasional sonrisa estúpida y el hecho de no poder controlar sus propios ojos.

Seria la pubertad o el crecimiento vampírico(N.A para Harry: Ahhh chaval...si solo fuera eso mi vida seria mucho mas fácil, he estado en una situación similar. Aun estoy en ella, pero en unos niveles mas adelante).

No, de hecho, Harry estaba algo desanimado por la partida de Akua y Kahlua, aunque no se notara. Las echaba de menos en cuanto se fueron. Menos mal que se fueron para Slytherin. Por que?

Bueno, empezó en el momento de la mañana en que a Wood se le ocurrió hacer entrenamientos muy matutinos.

-Wood-Murmuró Harry, que no había dormido mucho por ser nocturno. ¿Ya dormía menos que los demás, y ahora se tenia que levantar mas pronto?-Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

-Exacto-Dijo mientras le pasaba el uniforme-Es la nueva rutina. Los equipos no han empezado a entrenar aun, este año seremos los primeros.

-No hay desayuno aun.

-Toma-Le dijo el capitán al buscador entregándole una botella de medio litro llena de...¿Sangre?-Creí que la necesitarías, así que hice que los gemelos la trajeran de la cocina.

-Bueno, desde luego piensas en todo.-Respondió el Bloodriver empezando a beber.

-En el campo en media hora.

Harry se vistió y se dispuso a salir para el campo. En un par de minutos murmuró, resonando en el pasillo:

-Collin, se que estas detrás de la tercera armadura tras de mi. No puedes seguir a un vampiro a escondidas sin un entrenamiento raro de encontrar, algo que tu no tienes.

Nadie salió.

-Contaré hasta tres. Si antes de que termine no te has ido a la torre, partiré la armadura y te ataré a la escalera de los dormitorios. 1...2...

Se oyó un jaleo metálico y unos pasos corriendo por las escaleras y cerrando el retrato del piso de arriba.

-Va mejorando-Pensó en voz alta-Al menos no he de usar yoki para que me deje en paz.

Con ello, avanzó alegremente por los pasillos, acortando el camino cruzando las paredes. Si, podría hacer eso para darle esquinazo al Gryffindor novato, pero...No. Eso seria huir. Y un vampiro raramente huye. Y nunca de un humano o ser del limite, aun menos si es un simple mocoso.

Parecía que Harry había sido el ultimo en ser avisado, y que Wood había o desarrollado supervelocidad o había volado desde la torre, porque todo el equipo estaba ya en el vestuario. Solo Wood parecía estar totalmente despierto, bueno, y Harry. Fred y George tenían los ojos hinchados y el pelo despeinado, Alicia Spinet estaba para el arrastre, y se daba un golpe contra la pared cada vez que se dormía. Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson bostezaban la una al lado de la otra constantemente.

-Ahora llegas-Preguntó muy activo el capitán-Que ha pasado?

-Que a diferencia de ti no tomo anfetaminas.

-Anfetaminas?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Olvida-lo, es mejor si no lo sabes, cree-me.

-En fin, me he pasado el verano pensando tácticas...

''Este tío no tiene vida social''Pensó Harry mientras el capitán de Gryffindor empezaba a explicar las posibles jugada, ensimismado en su explicación, y sin darse cuenta de que el equipo empezó a troncar mientras el hablaba a lo largo de 20 minutos.

-Queda claro? Preguntas?

-Por que no nos dijiste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?-Preguntó George, que despertó con el sobresalto.

A Wood no le hizo gracia.

-Escuchad-Les dijo muy serio.-El año pasado, tras años sin ella, por fin ganamos la copa del campeonato. Somos de buen tramo los mejores. Y pienso encargarme de que siga así. Entrenaremos mas fuerte que nunca. VENGA, EN PRACTICA LA TEORIA.

Habían estado en el vestuario tanto tiempo que ya había salido el sol. Entonces, Harry vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas.

-Ya habéis acabado-Preguntó el pelirrojo sin creerselo.

-En realidad no hemos empezado.

Entonces despegaron, y el aire frío les despertó mas eficazmente que el sermón de su capitán. A modo de calentamiento, empezaron a volar en diversas formaciones, re-habituándose sus escobas y al juego.

-Eh, Wood-Llamó Alicia-El equipo de Sytherin.

Efectivamente, el equipo de la casa de las serpientes empezaba a entrar en el campo en medio de la practica de los de Gryffindor. Los cuales aterrizaron, observando como Wood se dirigía furioso al capitán de Slytherin, que realmente parecía un troll en su forma real.

-FLINT.-Llamó el capitán de Gryffindor.-Que significa esto? Reservé el campo. NOS HEMOS LEVANTADO TEMPRANO EXPRESAMENTE.

-Hay espacio para todos Wood.-Sonrió este.

-Reservé el campo.

-Y yo...-Comenzó sacando un pergamino-Tengo un permiso especial firmado por el profesor Snape para entrenar a nuestro nuevo buscador.

-Os referiréis a Draco Malfoy, no?-Alzó Harry la ceja, silenciándoles.- Es la única razón por la que tendríais todos una nimbus 2001, como soborno para dejarle jugar. Supongo que vuestra ascendencia no significa nada a la hora de la verdad, no Malfoy?

-Como te atreves...-Comenzó Malfoy rojo de furia y sacando la varita.-_Desang..._

No llegó a terminar, pues Harry apreció ante el alzándole del cuello después de romper su varita, haciendo presente su yoki, que abrumaba a los miembros del equipo que trataron de pararle. Probablemente porque también cortó sus varitas con un gesto con el Jigento y sin ellas eran incluso inferiores a los humanos mundanos.

-Tienes idea de lo que acabas de intentar, Malfoy?-Siseó con desprecio- Acabas de intentar usar en mi...un vampiro de la nobleza, una maldición desangradora. No escuchaste sobre los vampiros el año pasado? Pocas cosas son mas importantes para nosotros que la sangre, y no me refiero a el ADN o la ascendencia, sino al fluido vital, y la nuestra mas que ninguna. Lo que acabas de intentar...Es un suicidio.

El frío congeló las espaldas de todos los presentes, incluso los que sabían que no se verían afectados por ello.

-Podría mataros a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes y profesores sin mas repercusión que una expulsión. Los magos y brujas tenéis una sociedad, pero esta no es mas que una pieza de la sociedad sobrenatural, el la cual los vampiros somos la cúspide-Explicó-Toda la influencia de tu insignificante y deplorable familia, hasta el ultimo Knut de tu fortuna y la de tus ancestros...No es NADA comparado con lo que poseo yo por mi mismo, no quieras saber ya el alcance de mi familia. Podría derrumbar toda Inglaterra e incluso Europa mágica solo por capricho en menos de tres semanas.

Entonces, el vampiro lanzó a Malfoy contra un muro del campo donde quedó incrustado.

-Por cierto, vosotros los magos no sois mas que simples humanos que obtuvieron en algún momento poderes, es decir, que vuestras ''lineas puras'' no son solo también descendientes de muggles, y en consecuencia de ''sangre sucia'', sino que sois aun mas sucios por siglos de endogamia debilitando vuestra linea, lo que significa que los hijos de muggles en general poseen mas magia que la mayoría de ''sangre limpia'', y vosotros sois humanos, así que a diferencia de nosotros los vampiros no tenéis un factor de curación que evite el riesgo genético probocado por la endogamia, así que estáis condenando vuestras lineas.

El vampiro sonrió maleficamente mostrando sus colmillos.

-En 200 o 300 años la mayoría de lineas serán estériles o impotentes y se extinguirán, y quedaran los hijos de muggles. Felicidades, sois los imbéciles del milenio.

Esto no solo cabreó a Malfoy(Aunque este ya estaba medio inconsciente) sino a todo el equipo de las serpientes, que estúpidamente se lanzó a por el vampiro.

Este, por su parte, se puso en pie sobre sus manos, abriendo las piernas en el aire y girando a toda velocidad, pateándoles a todos(Estilo Sanji en el Opening 1 de One Piece), mandándoles a volar(No creeríais que tenían realmente una oportunidad, no?) y dejándoles a todos K.O.

-Conoced vuestro lugar.

(Un intento de expulsión por parte de Snape, una charla suplicante de Dumbledore para no ser tan brusco con los estudiantes, y una acción por parte de Harry para aclarar a Dumbledore que tienen que saber cual es su lugar y poner en su lugar a Snape. Horas después tras las clases. A la tarde. En casa de Hagrid)

-¿Has incrustado al hijo de Lucius Malfoy en un muro, has apalizado a todo el equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin, has sermoneado al profesor Snape sobre las normas del colegio, las leyes mágicas y del gobierno del inframundo y sin consecuencias negativas?-Exclamó Hagrid sin poder creerselo- No me lo puedo creer. Los vampiros sois imposibles.

-Me lo tomaré como un halago-Dijo Harry dándole un sorbo a su té(mezclado con unas gotas de sangre que Hermione ofreció) ante la expresión aun atónita tras tantas horas de sus compañeros de clase.

-Lo es-Murmuró el semi-gigante- Como está Fluffy.

-Contento y feliz por las presas que son los intrusos, la cantidad de carne y ocasionalmente humanos cultivados.-Dijo sonriendo-Por no hablar de lo feliz que está Akua. Siempre quiso un perro, y Fluffy le tiene un cariño increíble. Al verlo no puedes creer que cualquiera de los dos puede arrancarte la cabeza y los miembros sin esfuerzo y sin que te dé tiempo a pensar algo.

-Si, es un buen perro-Dijo levantándose el guardabosques- Venid conmigo al huerto de atrás un momento. Quiero enseñaros algo.

En el pequeño huerto que Hagrid tenia tras su choza se encontraban una docena de calabazas, las mas grandes que Harry había visto.

Eran como rocas.

-Crecen bien, eh?-Dijo Hagrid muy alegre- Son para Halloween...para entonces creo que serán bastante grandes.

-Has usado estiércol de Dragón e Hipogrifo?

Los tres miraron a Harry con una cara extraña.

-Que?-Preguntó-El jardinero de la mansión Shuzen también cultiva hortalizas de todas partes y las abona con eso. Son inmensas.

-Bueno, en realidad...-Hagrid comprobó, no fuera que alguien estuviera escuchando, y sacó su paraguas rosa- ...Les he dado...un empujón.

-Un ''Engorgio'' imagino-Comentó Hermione entre reprobación y diversión- Parece que está bien hecho.

-Eso me dijo tu hermana, Ron-Comentó el guardabosques.-La conocí ayer. Dijo que paseaba por los jardines, pero no se por que creo que buscaba encontrarse con alguien.

Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Harry con picardía, el cual, como siempre...no se enteraba de nada.

Llegó la hora de la cena, donde Ron como siempre se puso como un cerdo.

Y bla bla bla.

En sus paseos nocturnos, Harry, tras poner en su lugar a Filch por...a saber, perdió la cuenta... se topó con un profesor paseando y haciendo guardia.

-Oh...un alumno travieso saltándose el toque de queda-Se sorprendió Lockhard-Supongo que vendrías a buscar mis consejos o una foto. Ah de mi...la fama...

-Tu fama es una farsa, Lockhard-Siseó fríamente, llamando a su yoki y convocando sus rasgos físicos vampíricos- No me interesan las fotos...Y eres el ultimo a quien le pediría consejo.

El farsante en cuestión saltó del espanto en el sitio.

El vampiro.

Bloodriver.

El hijo de la lides de los señores oscuros y un rey vampiro, y nieto del rey vampiro local.

Mala persona a la que molestar.

-Lo...lo siento señor...no sabia...entenderá que es difícil distinguir con tan poca luz...

-Lo comprendo, después de todo, aun con magia eres un simple humano.

-Chu.

Ambos dos se giraron para ver a Zero, el murciélago Bake-Bake de Harry aparecer volando frenéticamente.

-Zero, ¿que pasa?

-Chu, chuchuchuc...chu.

-Como que se oye una voz extraña en las paredes?-Preguntó sorprendido el vampiro-Yo no lo oigo.

Entonces sacó una daga de su manto y la lanzó clavándola en una pared.

-Que ha sido eso señor Bloodriver?

-No lo se. He sentido algo. Pero estos muros tienen...muchos hechizos y magia. No puedo fijar nada dentro de ellos.-Siseó en guardia-Las cosas pueden ponerse feas en los próximos tiempos.


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween, Nota en el muro

En medio de una cama literalmente GIGANTE, de varios metros de radio(Pues es redonda) vemos a nuestro aclamado y espectacular autor de este fic, el Cataclismo Humanoide, Destructor Oscuro, Apóstol de la Calamidad, Hechicero Shinso, y uno de los pocos legendarios y poderosos Daylight Walkers, Great Vampire-Shinso, sentado en el centro de la cama, en su gloria desnuda y rodeado de mujeres hermosas, entre las que reconocen a las mencionadas en la ultima situación similar escrita en la ultima introducción de otro fic, así como a varias otras por conocer, pero se presentaran en otro momento. Todas están fuera de combate, en inconsciencia sexualmente inducida mientras Shinso está manteniendo el tipo bastante bien.

-Hola, mis seguidores, soy yo, el adorado Great Vampire-Shinso, y estoy de vuelta para traeros este capitulo de Harry Shuzen. Lamento la tardanza, pero me temo que he estado ocupado en varios asuntos, he de preparar una fiesta de bienvenida cuando esto se publique, estoy viendo la serie ''Fortune Arterial Akai Yakusoku'' de donde quizás saque algunas ideas.

Una de las hermosas hembras, aparentemente Seraphim, del anime''Kore wa Zombi desu-ka'' se agita en sueños murmurando algo como ''mas maestro, por favor...'' mientras se acurruca como un gato al lado de Shinso y ronronea.

-También he estado ocupado con las chicas aquí-Se burla el Autor-Además de que barajo un par de ideas para dos nuevas historias que quizás publique en una o dos actualizaciones mas. Os daré un resumen, pero antes, comentarios:

El Invencible Iron Man: Mil gracias de nuevo por seguir mi historia. Y si, lo es, obviamente. Continuo tan rápido como puedo, no me pierdas de vista. Y ESO VA POR TODOS.

Y LA CHICA DEL PUBLICO QUE SE ME ESTÁ COMIENDO CON LOS OJOS, si quieres ''juerga'' puedes subir aquí cuando termine los comentarios

-WIIIIII...

Continuando:

-Vairon-:Si, se van a poner feas, y se desvelará un dato cuyo desconocimiento mantiene el numero de fans a raya pero el saberlo lo aumentará. La verdad es que es obvio para el que leyera el libro 1 de Harry Shuzen, y la razón ya fue explicada. Y si, tiene una buena vida, y debo confirmar que perderá la virginidad antes de los 14, en tercer año exactamente. Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, la Kahlua aquí a mi izquierda es un clon madurado rápidamente, la real actúa en este fic.(Lo se, estoy loco)

JAIMOL: A que mola? Tenia que hacerlo, y se repetirá(Siempre que los mandas a la mierda vuelven por mas, son como boomerangs estos Slytherins), y tranquilo, tengo algo planeado para Lockhard. MUAHAHAHAHA.

Isabella Swan-Black: Gracias por seguirme paciente y persistente-mente pese a mi esquizofrenia en empeoramiento(Snif) Tu lealtad me llega al corazón. O lo que tenga en su lugar.

Y Futuros Fics:

Tsukune. El vampiro mas fuerte de la historia(Shijo Saikyo no vampire. Tsukune): A mitad de curso, Ya salvada Moka de Fairy Tale, la familia Shuzen reformada y Alucard destruido uniendo fuerzas, todo parecía ir bien. Pero no fue así. Tsukune eligió a Moka, pero esta, pese a los recuerdos de ambas Mokas(Interior y exterior) le rechaza, argumentando que no puede unirse a un humano pese a tener sangre de vampiro. Sus ultimas palabras a el para disuadirle de insistir fueron ''No estas a mi nivel. No soy la Moka con la que has convivido. Conoce tu lugar, ningen.''. Desolado, deja la academia Yokai y se transfiere a una escuela humana. Pero al irse lleva un secreto: Asimiló la sangre de Moka en sus venas y se convirtió en un vampiro Shinso, y Alucard, en signo de respeto le dio su sangre, dándole un poder sin igual. No queriendo hacer proféticas las palabras de Moka, y dispuesto a ser capaz de proteger a sus nuevos amigos, y a los viejos cuando lo requieran, ingresa en el Ryozampaku.

(No, no será invencible por diversas razones. Solo usará su poder vampírico o shinso en nivel critico de amenaza. Y como podeis imaginar habrá algo de Moka bashing, pero OJO. Tiene sus razones para ser así, no juzgueis hasta saberlo todo. No la odiéis, resentid-la un par de capis, pero no la odiéis.)

Harry Tsukaima: Que pasaría si en vez de Saito fuera invocado como familiar de Louise...Harry Potter. El niño que vivió. Creo que la pregunta habla por si misma. No revelaré mucho, pero os prometo que si lo leéis cuando lo publique no os arrepentiréis.

-Amo-Dicen varias voces femeninas- Ya descansamos e hiciste tu parte en la presentación. Queremos mas, repitamos...Por favor.

-Me encanta ser vampiro-Sonrie Shinso.

–

–

–

''¿Ahora me llamas loco? Prefiero vivir mi locura que sufrir tu cordura.''

–

–

–

Llegó el mes de octubre y cubrió los terrenos y el castillo con una capa de frío y humedad. Madame Pomfrey tuvo mucho trabajo con los alumnos y el personal pasando la gripe. Su poción pimentonica tenia efectos inmediatos, pese al efecto de sacar humo por las orejas un rato.

-Y tu no te preocupas por esto, Harry-Le preguntó Hermione al vampiro cuando vio que Percy persuadió a Ginny para tomar un poco de poción.

-Es muy difícil que un vampiro enferme-Explicó el encogiéndose de hombros- Y además, soy un shinso, me curo mucho antes de enfermar.

-Sabes, ahora mismo siento envidia de ti-Respondió ella tomando un trago de su poción.

Durante muchos días, llovió con gotas de agua del tamaño de balas, así que Harry no pudo salir. Wood trató de convencerle para los entrenamientos, pero como Harry era un vampiro no podía tocar e agua sin usar hiervas. Finalmente llegaron a una solución y recubrieron la ropa de Harry con un hechizo impermeable, así aun estando en una tormenta no se mojaría.

Al volver del entrenamiento, entró en el vestíbulo del castillo, y se topó con Nick-casi-decapitado, que murmuraba:

-No cumple los requisitos...Por un centímetro si es que llega...

-Hola, Nick-Saludó sonriendo Harry, pensando en tomar sangre en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Oh, Buenas noches, Harry-Se sobresaltó el fantasma-Pareces preocupado por algo.

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted.

-Bueno...no es realmente importante-Se avergonzó el fantasma de 500 años casi- No es que quisiera formar parte...Pero lo pedí y parece que no cumplo los requisitos. No seria normal pensar que ser ejecutado con cuarenta y cinco golpes en el cuello con un hacha roma e hace apto para formar parte del Club de los Cazadores Decapitados?

-Personalmente creo que si, aunque espero no tener que experimentarlo.

-A nadie le habría gustado mas que a mi que hubiese sido un tajo limpio y rápido, pero no...Dejaron un centímetro de piel y carne en la nuca. ''Solo aceptamos jinetes con la cabeza separada del cuerpo, de lo contrario, entenderá, seria imposible organizar juegos malabares con nuestras cabezas y polo de testa. Por lo tanto, me pesa el anunciarle que no cumple los requisitos. Un saludo cordial: Sir Conrad Delaney Podmore''-Enfurecido, el fantasma guardó el pergamino espectral en su túnica.-UN CENTIMETRO DE PIEL Y TENDON. Pero no es suficiente para sir Perfectamente Decapitado Podmore... Y bien, joven Harry(Dijo ahora mas tranquilo)¿Que te preocupa?

-Algo particularmente extraño ocurre en el castillo, se está cociendo algo.-Expresó Harry- Zero, mi murciélago, dice oír a veces una voz siniestra y escalofriante hablando desde los muros, pero no puede entenderla. Y cuando eso ocurre, las rocas que conforman la construcción emiten varios hechizos y barreras de frecuencia extraña que interfieren en mi radar de yoki, y usan frecuencia al azar, así que no puedo adaptarme. Algo va a pasar.

-SUCIEDAD-Se oyó la voz de Filch a las espaldas del vampiro- Ya es suficiente, mocoso...ESTOY ENFERMO, Y LLEVO...

Parece que alguien mas aparte de Snape y sus víboras falderas necesitaba que le recordaran su lugar. Harry, ante la impresionada mirada de Nick y la aterrada de Filch, dejó fluir su yoki, provocando un pequeño temblor mientras sus ojos cambiaban como normalmente y sus colmillos se extendían.

-No me provoques, humano.-Siseó el shinso reprimido-Eres el conserje, así que es tu maldito trabajo limpiar, y da gracias que tienes este trabajo, considerando que se lo podrían dejar a un par de elfos. Segundo, tu enfermedad es solo una excusa de mala calidad para tratar de intimidar a los alumnos, pero ambos sabemos que podrías estar tan campante en unos minutos yendo a la enfermería. Tercero, no me quieres de enemigo, ningen, después de todo...Mis enemigos no duran mucho en una sola pieza.

Filch entonces notó que no solo tendría que limpiar el barro, también un charco de su propia orina y que tendría que cambiarse de ropa, por lo que huyó como alma que lleva el diablo a su despacho.

-Eso ha sido impresionante, Harry.

-Gracias Nick-Sonrió frenando de nuevo su yoki- Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte.

-Bueno, hay algo que...-Comenzó-Seria mucho pedir si...?No, seria demasiado, no tienes por que...

-¿El que?

-Resulta que en Halloween será mi aniversario de muerte numero 500.

-Ahora no si si darte mis felicitaciones o el pésame.

-Hahahaha...suele pasar.-Se rió el-La fiesta es en las mazmorras, y seria un honor que vinieras. Claro que si prefieres la fiesta de la escuela...

-Bueno, siendo Halloween seria una vergüenza que el vampiro faltara a cualquiera de las dos-Comentó el- Y podría traer a Ron y Hermione si acceden, pero imagino que la comida no será apta para vivos. Que tal esto? Y accedo a ir tras alimentarme, quizás traiga a Ron y Hermione, y...Te tengo una sorpresa agradable preparada, pero para ella será necesaria la presencia de Podmore.

-De acuerdo, pero...para que necesitas a ese arrogante idiota.

-Para ver la cara que se le queda cuando vea mi sorpresa.-Sonrió con burla y diversión Harry.

(Llegada la noche de Halloween...)

Ya pasada la cena, al menos para ellos cuatro(Kahlua había vuelto a la mañana), y tras pasar un tiempo en la fiesta de Halloween(Y atiborrarse de comida, y en caso de los dos vampiros de sangre también) Bajaron por el pasillo de las mazmorras, siguiendo el camino que indicaban las velas negras que ardían en llamas azules fantasmales.

Llegados a la puerta, la abrieron y la mayoría de los presentes giraron para mirarles. Después de todo, ¿Quien necesitaba abrir una puerta?

Harry desde luego no, pero su hermana y sus amigos si, y viendo que dos de los mencionados eran mujeres, tuvo la cortesía de abrirles la puerta.

-Sabes, Otouto? Me recuerda a la mansión Shuzen en noche vieja en cuanto al ambiente.

-Coincido. Claro que la musica...

-Y cual es el punto de disfrutar de la muerte?-Preguntó arrogante y pomposamente un fantasma con un tajo en el pecho.

-Quizás el hacer tu existencia mas fácil hasta que finalmente paséis al mas allá. Cual es el punto de hacerla miserable?-Respondió sin alterarse el vampiro.

-Y quien eres tu?.

-HARRY-Exclamó Nick entre los espíritus cuando los chillidos y otros ruidos desagradables que eran la musica pararon- Has venido al fin.

-Cuando digo algo lo cumplo, Nick. Mas le vale a Malfoy que no prometa empalarle.

-Si, supongo.-Se rió el fantasma de Gryffindor, para luego girarse al publico-Damas y Caballeros, permitanme presentarles a mi amigo aquí presente recién llegado a la fiesta, Harry Bloodriver.

Si los fantasmas respiraran realmente habrían perdido el aliento. Aunque el sonido que hicieron fue muy convincente.

-Viene acompañado de su hermana mayor, Kahlua Shuzen y de sus dos amigos aquí, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

-Bueno, bueno, Nick, parece que a falta de un verdugo competente lo compensaste con amigos interesantes-Habló una cabeza fantasmal en la mano de un cuerpo decapitado igual que flotaba.- Sir Conrad Delaney Podmore señor Bloodriver, a su servicio.

-Ah, si, he oído sobre usted.

-Cosas buenas espero.

-Algunas si, y otras...Bueno, sera por ser inmortal, pero no considero especialmente bueno estar muerto.

-Bueno, no realmente. Nick, espero que no haya rencores por rechazar su ingreso en el club do los decapitados.

-Eso me recuerda, Nick-Llamó Harry atrayendo la atención de todos.-Desconozco si se hacen regalos en estas situaciones, pero te tengo una sorpresa. Puedes separar el cuello y luego recolocarlo, por favor?

Nick, algo confuso y avergonzado de la aun presente conexión entra su cabeza y su cuerpo, hizo lo que le dijo. Una vez se puso el cuello en su sitio...

-Bien, ahora, sir Podmore, no parpadee.

Entonces, a gran velocidad, el brazo de Harry cortó el aire horizontalmente cruzando por el cuello de Nick-casi-decapitado, justo por la linea de su corte cervical, y la cabeza del fantasma salió volando y botando mientras mientras todos se sorprendían de nuevo.

-Bueno, ahora no eres''Casi-decapitado''-Dijo mientras el cuerpo de Nick recogía su cabeza.

-HAHAHAHA...fantástico, fantástico, Harry, mil gracias-Se rió Nick-Diría que te lo agradeceré mientras viva, pero ya estoy muerto. Dime...como?

-Es una habilidad que me enseñó Akua Nee-san-Dijo haciendo que su brazo cruzase una armadura decorativa como si no estuviera-Con ello puedo retrasar mi existencia en un plano dimensional diferente de forma similar a como sois inmateriales. Una vez me solidifico...

Su brazo salió de a través de la armadura partiéndola en tres trozos con cortes limpios.

-...el espacio que recorren mis miembros se reforma un momento en forma de corte o cuchilla.-Aclaró- La espada mas poderosa, desarrollada por uno de los tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas, Touhou Fuhai. Hougetsu Jigento. Con ello no solo me vuelvo intangible, sino que mis miembros son espadas capaces de cortarlo todo.

-Acabas de copiar el discurso de Akua para explicar eso, Otouto-Se burló Kahlua.

-Y que culpa tengo si es mas coherente que yo?.

-Harry-Llamó Ron-Eso ha sido increíblemente alucinante.

La fiesta pasó durante un tiempo, con alegría, y muchos fantasmas se alegraron de que alguien fuera capaz de tocarlos.

Incluso se decidieron a hacer musica decente.

Podmore y los demás tuvieron que retirar la negativa ahora que Nick era ''Decapitado'', por lo que fue el mejor aniversario de muerte que podía tener.

Finalmente los cuatro se fueron en dirección a la torre.

-Ha sido...interesante-Dijo Hermione- Fascinante.

-Pero la comida...-Pensó en quejarse Ron.

-Por que crees que hemos pasado primero por la fiesta de Halloween?-Preguntó Harry-Has comido casi tanto como los tres.

-Tengo un gran metabolismo.

-Un día alguien te diseccionará para descubrir como no engordas-Sonrió Kahlua, asustando a Ron por la perspectiva-Imagina-lo, serias un héroe, Oh my...acabarías con la obesidad.

-CHU.

-Zero?

El murciélago estaba frenético de nuevo, revoloteando asustado por todos lados.

-Chu, chu, chu...

-Como que oyes esa voz otra...

Entonces Harry y Kahlua se pusieron en guardia, y al poco el grupo empezó a seguir al murciélago. Para Ron y Hermione era aterrador ver como la sonriente y angelical cara de Kahlua cambiaba a una fría y letal cara impasible de un asesino a sangre fría.

Llegaron al poco llegaron al pasillo del segundo piso, donde los dos vampiros tuvieron que parar.

Una pared del pasillo estaba pintada en lo que los dos vampiros identificaron como sangre:

''La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, TEMED''

-Que...que es eso que cuelga?-Preguntó tembloroso Ron. Hermione y el pelirrojo se acercaron, pero vieron que los dos vampiros no les seguían.

-No queréis ver que es?-Preguntó Ron.

-Estáis encima de un charco de agua-Respondió Harry.

Al final, una nube salio de delante de la luna, cuya luz iluminó la figura.

Era la señora Norris.

-Larguemonos de aquí.

Pero ya era tarde. La gente llegó como un ejercito, encabezado por los profesores.

Las cosas indicaban que de ahora en adelante empezaba otro año de problemas.


	7. Chapter 7 Investigacion

HOLA AMIGOS, HE VUELTO.

No, mi ordenador no está arreglado, uso el de mi padre, por lo que el uso está restringido y no pore publicar tan a menudo, pero tengo planes, grandes planes.

El capi no es muy largo porque voy falto de tiempo, pero lo próximo irá para largo, OK?

Tengo ideas para mas historias, de Fairy tail con Black Blood Brothers o Zero no Tsukaima.

Aquí va:

–

–

–

* * *

><p><p>

Capitulo:

-Que pasa aquí?-Preguntó Filch, atraído por los gritos de los alumnos.

Entonces vio a su gata, la Señora Norris, y se estremeció de horror.

-MI GATA, MI GATA-Chilló rabioso.-Tu...LA HAS MATADO, VOY A MATARTE.

-ARGOS- Llamó Dumbledore.

Pero era tarde, Filch ya había hecho ademán de estrangular al joven vampiro, y este le golpeó con el dorso del puño mandándolo a volar mientras Kahlua lo interceptaba en el aire y le arrancaba su brazo derecho.

-Aprende tu lugar escoria.-Espetaron ambos.

-Si hubiésemos sido nosotros la víctima no habría sido tu gata, sino tu.-Señaló Kahlua.-Es mejor usarla como comida para nuestro perro.

La señora Pomfrey re colocó y reinsertó el brazo del squib, señalando que no lo podría mover hasta dentro de un par de días. Albus aprovechó para decirle:

-No está muerta Argus, solo petrificada. Y no puede haber sido el señor Bloodriver, el sabe como desintegrarla, no petrificarla.

-Pero...

-Tu rencor a los estudiantes se quedará al margen de esto, Argus- Dijo cortante el anciano.-Conozco bien los poderes de ambas casas y ninguna coincide. Alegra-te, tenemos buena cosecha de mandrágoras este año.

-Yo mismo prepararé la pocion- Señaló pomposamente Lockhard asustando con la perspectiva tanto a los vampiros como al maestro de pociones.-La he hecho tantas veces que podría hacerlo durmiendo.

''Si, y convertirla en una bomba atomica'' Pensó Harry.

-El maestro de pociones soy yo, Lockhard- Espetó el profesor de pelo grasiento.-Pero es extraño...No recuerdo haberos visto mas que al principio de la fiesta.

-Fuimos a cenar rápidamente. Recibimos invitación de Sir Nickolas para el aniversario de su muerte. Naturalmente pese a ser interesante no es un ambiente agradable para los vivos de forma prolongada.-Explicó Harry- Por lo que nos fuimos, no sin antes acabar de decapitar a Nick.

-Sugeriría que el joven Bloodriver sea dado de baja del equipo de quiddich director.-Dijo sonriente Snape.-Al menos hasta que deje semejantes mentiras. Herir a un fantasma...

Como única respuesta Harry atravesó intangible el pecho de Snape.

-Esta es una habilidad que retrasa mi existencia en un plano dimensional alterno-Explicó sacando el brazo de lado- Volviéndome intangible y capaz de tocar y herir fantasmas, y deformando el espacio en forma de corte si lo deseo al hacerme solido. La espada mas poderosa del mundo, creada y perfeccionada por uno de los Tres Grandes Señores de las tinieblas Touhou Fuhai el yasha...

Dio un arco diagonal por una armadura cortándola en lonchas dejando helados a los presentes.

-Hougetsu Jigento: Espada dimensional que corta la luna. Con esto mi cuerpoes una espada que lo corta todo. No hay nada que no sea capaz de hacer pedazos.

-Recomendaría que dejes truquitos tan patéticos a los niños, profesor-Comentó inocentemente Kahlua- De lo contrario Harry podría enfadarse.

-Pero por que viniste aquí en vez de a la fiesta, Harry?-Preguntó el director.

-Zero, mi familiar oyó algo extraño. Nos guió hasta aquí, donde noté una presencia maligna con mi radar de yoki, pero se esfumó, parece conocer las barreras ancestrales, las cuales bloquean mi sensor entre las paredes.

Preocupante.

* * *

>(Unos días después)<p><p>

Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque de la señora Norris, y Harry se estaba empezando a molestar.

Filch estaba mas insufrible.

Ginny estaba asustada y palida, algo enfermiza, aunque Harry no sabia por que le preocupaba hasta tal nivel.

A Hermione se le metió entre ceja y ceja descubrir que provocó esto.

Y buena parte de los alumnos lo creían un descendiente bastardo de Slytherin mezclado con la raza vampira.

Lo único que le mantenía en calma era el esfuerzo de Kahlua por alegrarle, pese a que se iría pronto, pues la amenaza demostró ser un peligro para los mortales tan solo.

-CHU.

Zero entró volando por la ventana de la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor cargando un pergamino con el sello de Bloodriver en el ante la vista del grupo de amigos.

Hermione y Ron dejaron de escribir sus ensayos de historia para ver como Harry rompía el sello de cera y desenrollaba la carta ante la vista de Kahlua tras el, así que se situaron en el mismo lugar y los cuatro leyeron.

Querido Harry(Y Kahlua Ron y Hermione):

Me alegro de que todo vaya medianamente bien dadas las circunstancias, y espero que estudies fuerte, no dejes que Snape olvide su posición.

Moka y Kokoa han estado molestando a Akua diariamente, o mejor dicho, horaria-mente. Tengo que hacer milagros para mantenerlas en raya.

En cuanto a la camara...si, he oido cosas de ella.

Hace mil años, como sabreis, Hogwarts fue fundada y construida por los cuatro fundadores:Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Raveclaw y Salazar Slytherin, que convivian en armonia enseñando magia a los humanos que mostraron pertenecer a la casta mágica.

Pero...Salazar empezó a pensar que los nacidos de humanos comunes no eran dignos de la magia que debería restringirse a los nacidos de magos, los sangre limpia. Ello desembocó en varias discusiones, terminando por irse Slytherin. Pero...

...cuenta la leyenda que construyó una cámara de la que los demás no sabían, una que solo el y sus descendientes podrían encontrar y abrir en siglos, donde escondió un monstruo que solo obedecería a su heredero y se dispondrían a eliminar a los ''sangre sucia''.

Si está abierta vigila bien, que no puedas morir no significa que seas invencible.

Con cariño tu madre:

Akasha Bloodriver.

-Bueno, sabia que Salazar Slytherin era un chiflado retorcido-Comentó Ron frustrado por dichos argumentos y tan pocas pistas.-Pero esto se lleva la palma.

-Patetico-Dijo Kahlua escalofriante mente seria.-Ya estan los magos perseguido por algunas razas sobrenaturales como para encima eliminarse ellos ten estúpidamente.

-La estupidez humana abunda.-Respondió su hermano.

-HEY; HARRY-Saltó Colin Creevey de la nada cuando Harry lanzó el pergamino al fuego.-Un chico de mi clase dice que tu...

Pero no pudo acabar, ya que una multitud lo arrastró.

-Que dira ese chico?-Se preguntó Hermione.

-Que soy un descendiente bastardo de Slytherin, como todos-Respondió Mordaz el vampiro calmándose cuando su hermana le abrazaba tranquilizadora.

-Cambiando de tema...-Intentó Hermione de comentar.-Analicemos de nuevo el escenario.

-Había quemaduras en el suelo, puede que por un maleficio o efecto mágico.-Señaló Kahlua. -Y charcos de agua. Era el baño de Myrtle.

-Deberiamos preguntarle?-Se cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-No. Myrtle es una Emo depresiva, egocéntrica que considera que la vida era algo deplorable y se quedó para transmitir su sentimiento bao la creencia de que nos importa su opinión de que el mundo ha de pararse porque ha muerto y que todos piensan solo en hacerle sentir miserable cuando simplemente nos de igual.-Siseó fríamente considerándolo todo.-No diría nada útil.

-Hmm...quizas deberíamos mirar sospechosos-Comentó sabiamente en respuesta Ron.-Quien considera que los ''sangre sucia'' y los squibs son escoria?

-Piensas en Malfoy- Señaló Hermione.

-Por supuesto. ''Los sangre sucia seréis los próximos''.Su familia siempre ha ido a Slytherin. Es obvio.

-Demasiado-Contradijo Harry.-Y con demasiados huecos. Si, siempre han ido a Slytherin, pero el heredero toma la iniciativa como un líder de tiempos de combate, usando ese poder para manear a un monstruo peligroso. Todos los Malfoy han sido siempre iguales.

-Y?

-Son lideres hasta un cierto punto. Solo en la paz usando tejemanejes trampas y lagunas políticas, no la fuerza de batalla. En la guerra son seguidores, no lideres. El no es el heredero, además, investigué archivos...La cámara se abrió antes hace 50 años: Casualmente no había ningún Malfoy. Pero sabe algo, y seria mejor dejar la tortura e interrogatorios para un momento mejor. Hay que lograr que nos lo diga por si mismo sin saberlo.

El análisis frío de la situación, y su forma de explicarse le hacían a Harry tremenda y extremadamente similar a Issa por momentos. Se veía claramente el Lord de los Vampiros que quizás(Si su padre y abuelo morían, dios no lo quiera) seria algún día.

Y eso hacia que su hermana presente se sintiera orgullosa. Debía pedir que le extrajeran ese recuerdo para presentarlos a la familia.

-Es difícil, si pero...quizás hay una manera.-Divagó Hermione- Seria difícil. Peligroso. Romperíamos unas 50 reglas...

-Si eso nos lo explicas cuando acabes, eh?-Preguntó molesto Ron.

-Obviamente piensa en la manera de colarse en la sala de Slytherin y que nos lo digan ellos sin que lo sepan.-Señaló el shinso.

-Imposible.

-No, no lo es. Usaremos poción multijugos.

Hmmm...La poción no funciona para transformarse en no humanos...pero los no humanos si pueden transformarse... Buen movimiento.

Mientras Hermione señalaba que era esa poción(Ron y Kahlua no lo sabían) y que el libro estaba en la sección prohibida, Harry se levantó.

Hora de chantajear a Lockhard. No podía quejarse, era solo una firmita para la biblioteca...lo hacia en todo lo que estuviera quieto el tiempo necesario...


	8. Chapter 8 De vuelta Lo siento

MUY BUENAS Y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR GENTE.

Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por tardar tanto, pero como sabéis, tengo muchísimas historias y un par por venir. De hecho he tardado de mas primero por escribir sobre esas historias a la vez que esta y el próximo capitulo de otra, segundo porque he estado escribiendo unos pocos Lemon para cuando vaya a poner alguno en uno de los fics(Una ayudante que ya sabe quien es me ha ayudado al leerlos y dar opinión) y porque he estado toda la semana arriba y abajo agotado física y mentalmente. Pero aquí está, disfrutadlo:

Comentarios:

Kuroashi no Sanji: Me alegro de que te gustara XD Pero no se puede tener todo, o al menos no de golpe. Aquí lo tienes.

natiiiiiii: Gracias por tu comprensión y por los halagos. Hago lo que puedo. Besos, espero que te guste.

Dark Kurogane: Eso es porque me falta tiempo. Y en la ocasión anterior es porque mi ordenador murió(Lo tenia zombificado XD) Pero volví mas cabrón que nunca XDXD Espero que te guste.

Akua Shuzen(Antes Isabella Swan-Black): Gracias por tu lealtad, siempre has seguido esta historia. Espero no haberte hecho sufrir con la espera.

Bladre MKT: Lo se, pero eso es porque está loca igual que yo XDXDXD El bloque es para cuando se de cuenta de que ama a sus hermanas, estoy gravando la palabra LERDO en el. Ahora viene construir la catapulta.

–

–

–

''Sin puntos de vista, la vida no tendría gracia''

–

–

–

-Pero...

-Creo que no hay peros que valgan, profesor.-Se burló Harry con una mirada y un tono saturados de sarcasmo.-Un alumno tiene una duda y ha de consultarla en un libro. Como profesor debería ser su deber ayudar.

-Cla...claro señor Bloodriver.-Tartamudeó Lockhard sacando su pluma de pavo real y mojándola en tinta.-Donde?

-Oh, justo aquí.-Sonrió tetricamente Harry, sacando un formulario, como si fuese el mismo diablo sacando un contrato de compra de un alma a una pobre víctima.

Al salir del aula, Harry estaba de lo mas feliz por lograr la firma y asustar a su víctima, mientras dicho incauto parecía que fuera a mearse encima de un momento a otro(Si no lo había hecho o estaba haciéndolo ya, claro está)

-No ha mirado que libro querías?-Preguntó incrédula Hermione.

-Ese lerdo me teme demasiado como para cuestionarme nada.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Puede que no sea del todo idiota al final.

-Harry, vamos. Quizás seas un vampiro, pero todas las cosas que ha hecho...

-No las ha hecho, recuerdas?-Señaló el shinso.

-La de los vampiros quizas no, pero es bastante probable que hiciera las otras. Y QUE LAS FECHAS COINCIDAN NO PRUEBA NADA.-Exclamó al ver que Harry iba a señalar que según los libros Lockhard hizo varias cosas a la vez al parecer en distintos lugares distintos del mundo, mágico mundano y yokai.-Obviamente estaba demasiado ocupado para comprovar la fecha.

-Seguro Hermione. Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche en paz.-Dijo con condescendencia el moreno mientras su hermana mayor y el pelirrojo se reian.

En cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca callaron de golpe. Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria era una mujer delgada e irritable, y cuando se enfurecía era tan implacable como Gyokuro.

-Pociones Molte Potente?-Leyó con suspicacia la nota. Trató de coger la nota, pero Hermione la tenia bien agarrada.

-Que me la podría quedar?

-Hermione, por el amor de...-Murmuró el deslizando el papel de las manos de la chica y dándoselo a la mujer antes de llevarse a sus acompañantes a la sección.-Ese tipo firmaría cualquier cosa que estuviera quieta el tiempo suficiente.

Cinco minutos mas tarde se habían llevado el libro y estaban en los lavabos de Myrtle. Harry y Kahlua estaban con mucha preocupación mirando con mucho cuidado donde pisaban, porque había muchos charcos de...Agua.

Hermione abrió con mucho cuidado el libro y empezó a hojear las paginas.

-Es la poción mas complicada que he visto.-Dijo murmurando la lista de ingredientes.- Cuerno de Bicornio...piel de serpiente de coral...Esto será muy complicado...OH. Esta pocion no funcionara con vosotros o en vosotros, Harry, Kahlua.

-Por que no?-Preguntó la vampira desconcertada.

-Solo sirve para transformar humanos en otros humanos. No puede usarse en vampiros o para transformar a otros en vampiros.

''Menos mal, o habría una cantidad desproporcionada de Shinsos ahí fuera'' Pensaron los vampiros.

-Oh...Un trozo de en quien hemos de transformarnos.

-Pero...si Harry no puede...

-Me las apañaré. Puedo seguirte con la capa.

-Pero...No, no voy a tomarme uñas de los pies de uno de esos gorilas.-Dijo enfermizo y horrorizado el pelirrojo.

-RON.-Exclamó asqueada Hermione.-Hablo de un pelo, un pelo.

-Habrá que robar muchas de estas cosas. Si Snape nos pilla...-Murmuró Harry.

-No iras a echarte atrás.

-No, pero es mejor que lo haga yo.-Explicó.-Soy mas rápido, puedo atravesar muros y si me pillan tengo influencias, aunque dudo que eso pase.

-Cuanto tardará esto?-Preguntó Kahlua, mareándose al ver la complejidad de los esquemas y listas de la explicación de la poción.

-Un mes creo.

-UN MES?-Exclamó Ron.-Malfoy puede haber acabado con la mitad de los nacidos de Muggles para entonces.

(Pasado mañana)  
>Un partido de Quidditch reñido. Los imbéciles de Slytherin hacían tantas trampas como pudieron. El caso es que el buscador, Draco, ''accidentalmente'' cayó de la escoba y chocó con una bludger trucada en la caída rompiéndose buena cantidad de huesos. Harry capturó la Snitch, aunque rompiéndose el brazo en el proceso. Afortunadamente se le soldó al instante, y Gryffindor Ganó.<p>

Lockhard no se atrevía a tratar de hacerse el listo con Harry, pero Draco fue otra historia.

Solo 3 huesos le restaron en todo el cuerpo a parte de los del cráneo.

Malfoy fue llevado a la enfermería para ser sometido a un tratamiento extradoloroso para volver a hacerle crecer los huesos.

Harry se habría puesto a bailar la conga, o simplemente bailar con su hermana celebrando la victoria...si el pesado de Colin no lo siguiera a todas partes como su sombra.

Al menos logró darle esquinazo.

Paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos junto a Kahlua, disfrutando el aire nocturno. Incluso con esa soberana estupidez del Heredero, no le habían retirado el privilegio de sus salidas nocturnas. Fuese lo que fuese el monstruo seguramente no se atrevería a atacar a un vampiro.

-Ne, Harry. Que planeas comprarle a Moka para Navidad?-Preguntó Kahlua.

-No sabria decirte. Se que Akua Nee va a comprarle un vestido chino como el suyo ahora que ya tiene el occidental, tu seguramente le hagas un peluche nuevo. Y a saber que le dará Kokoa ahora que tubo que quedarse ella a Ko-chan.-Dijo pensativo.- Puede que un guardapelo como el que me dió ella.

-Ohh...Y para mi?

-Si te lo dijera no seria una sorpresa.-Se burló el.

-Mooouuuu...-Hizo ella un mohin.-No hay forma de sonsacartelo?

-Nop. Eres demasiado dulce para pensar en una tortura capaz de hacerme hablar.-Dijo el haciéndola sonrojar. Entonces tuvo una idea para tratar de persuadirlo.

-Ohh...soy dulce de verdad, Otouto?-Dijo ella pícaramente acercándose a el moviendo las caderas.-Eso es tan tierno de tu parte...

-Kahlua nee...?

-Que caballero tan encantador .-Le susurró al oido callándolo mientras el no entendía por que reaccionaba callándose y deseando acercarse mas.-Mereces una recompensa por ello no crees?

-Yo...ah...ehhmm...

Kahlua lentamente acerco los labios a los de su hermano. Y cuando casi se rozaban.

-...

La magia se rompió por el atroz grito de la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey, que corrió por las escaleras tras ellos con la profesora McGonagall cargando algo.

Los dos vampiros les siguieron ocultos.

Observaron que no era un algo.

Era un alguien.

Collin Creevey. Probablemente salió tratando de continuar acosando a Harry y había encontrado al monstruo, ya que ahora estaba petrificado.

-Esto no es normal, Albus.-Le dijo la profesora de Transformaciones al director que estaba en la enfermería tras oír el jaleo.-Mira la película de la cámara.

Efectivamente, habían tratado de ver el negativo de las fotos con la esperanza de que hubiese fotografiado a su agresor, pero estaba fundida y humeando.

-Fundida.-Dijo sin aliento la enfermera.

-Albus que significa esto.

-Significa, Minerva, que es verdad.-Dijo el anciano.-La cámara de los secretos se ha abierto de nuevo.

Así que se había abierto antes. Pero por que tan poca información?

Madame Pomfrey se llevó aterrorizada la mano a la boca, y la profesora McGonagall miró fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Pero, Albus. Seguro? Quien...?

-La pregunta no es quien, sino...Como?

(Al dia siguiente)

-Opino que habría sido mejor si Malfoy se matara.-Espetó Ron.-Seguro que de alguna forma llamó al monstruo desde la cama y lo azuzó contra Collin.

-Es imposible, Ron. Estaba sin huesos en la cama y con el cuerpo dormido para que no gritara de dolor.

-Es posible que la cámara se ligue a su fuerza magica y responda de lejos, pero es poco probable.-Dijo Hermione.-Y aun siendo así Malfoy no tiene el nivel para aprovechar semejante hechizo.

-No me gusta este baño.-Se quejó Kahlua.

Habían decidido preparar la poción en el Baño de chicas de Myrtle ya que nunca pasaba nadie. Y no les gustaba nada a los dos vampiros. Agua, agua por todas partes.

-De todas formas.-Dijo Ron tras mirar con disculpa a la vampira(No quería que llorara, Harry le dijo que pasaba cuando lo hacia).-Me gustaría saber como es que nadie ha visto al monstruo por los pasillos.

-Quizás se haga invisible.-Pensó la vampira.

-O quizas se transforma en otras cosas.-Dijo Hermione.

-Si al menos la magia en los muros no bloqueara el radar de yoki podría encontrarlo.-Dijo Harry.-Dudo que incluso Gyokuro Kaasan pudiera usar aquí su Enemi Zero.

-Ni siquiera Kaasan? Wow, la magia es impresionante.

Ginny que se sentaba al lado de Colin en encantamientos estaba muy afectada. Los gemelos le daban sustos para que se animara o saliera del shock, pero Percy les amenazó con escribir a su madre. Neville por su parte iba con toda clase de amuletos, pero en seguida le dijeron que siendo un sangre pura estaba a salvo.

-Lo que necesitamos.-Dijo Hermione.-Es una distracción para que puedas colarte en el despacho de Snape.

-Facil, Fred me regaló uno de estos.-Dijo el pelirrojo sacando un cohete del doctor Filibuster.- Solo hemos de procurar sentarnos lo mas cerca del despacho de Snape posible.

Tres horas después estaban en pociones. Harry y Ron descubrieron que Hermione podía realmente perder la paciencia.

Malfoy se pasó mucho tiempo molestándola y llamándola sangre sucia en venganza por la victoria de Gryffindor y Snape no hacia nada para desalentarlo.

Snape quitaba puntos a Gryffindor por el hecho de que Hermione ayudaba a Neville.

Hermione perdió la paciencia, y se desarrolló, a ojos de Harry, una de las visiones mas aterradoras que había visto jamas:  
>Hermione miró abajo con la cara ensombrecida y el pelo ondeando ante un viento inexistente mientras un aura sombría la rodeaba.<p>

Sacó el cohete que le dió Ron, y de los dioses abra donde, unos seis mas. Aumentó su explosividad con la varita y un hechizo simple.

Entonces lanzó los cohetes al aire en distintas direcciones y cayeron en varios calderos Slytherin y explotaron mientras ella reía de forma diabólica ante el caos y el terror de Snape ante el mismo mientras la gente agonizaba por las salpicaduras.

Harry izo lo mas inteligente que pudo:  
>Atravesar el muro y huir. Esa versión de Hermione era demasiado aterradora. Atravesó el muro de la despensa de Snape, y recordó el propósito de todo esto(A parte de desestresar a Hermione) y no quería que ella dirigiera toda esa ira en el. Recogió todo lo que necesitaba, sacó de su bolsillo a Zero y le hizo tragar en un bolsillo dimensional las botellas y frascos.<p>

Luego, reuniendo su valor de Gryffindor, volvió al infierno que se desató en la clase de Snape.

Aparentemente, el aura de caos y terror diabólicos que emitió Hermione hizo que nadie la reconociera. Se habia desestresado tanto que estaba tan aturdida como el resto.

El maestro de pociones recogió y examinó los cohetes.

-Si encuentro quien ha hecho esto...a parte de encargarme de que sea expulsado, personalmente haré que lo lamente.

Una vez se reunieron en la batcueva...digo, el baño, Miraban con preocupación a la aun atolondrada Hermione, que podía crear la poción fácilmente en esa fase concreta, así que no hubo problema, mientras Kahlua miraba desconcertada.

-Que ha pasado.

-No quieras saberlo, Nee-chan.-Dijo Harry aun en shock.-Creeme, es mejor hacer como que no ha pasado.

-Estará de aquí 15 días.-Dijo de repente recuperada y contenta la bruja.-Wow, ha sido desestresante. Me siento como nueva.

Una semana después, el grupo atravesaba los pasillos, y al llegar al vestíbulo vieron un grupo amontonado ante un cartel.

-Un club de duelo.-Anunció Seamus.-Esta noche es la primera reunión. Ya estoy impaciente, podría ser útil.

-Crees que el monstruo se batirá en duelo contigo?-Dijo Ron, pero leyendo con atención el anuncio.-Tu que crees, Harry?

-Que si un monstruo, humano o híbrido intenta algo contra mi o mi familia le cortaré la cabeza. Dijo el, provocando que muchos le miraran con miedo.-Que?

Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir. Incluso Kahlua tenia curiosidad.

-Me preguntó quien será el maestro de duelo.-Dijo intrigada Hermione, entrando segundos antes de que empezara.

-Me da igual mientras no sea...-Dijo Ron, pero callando al ver quien estaba en la pista.-Oh, no?

Era Lockhard.

-Acabo de perder el interés.-Murmuró Harry apoyándose en la pared junto a Kahlua.-Todo vuestro.

Sus amigos le miraron con rabia, pero no podian hacer nada, así que asistieron.

Harry y Kahlua se aburrían tanto que acabaron dormidos.

Se despertaron en sobresalto al oír una hola de quejidos y exclamaciones en el salón.

Aparentemente habían emparejado a Malfoy y Ron en una demostración, y Malfoy convocó una cobra con un serpensortia.

Y Lockhard trató de hacer de héroe pese a ser un inútil, provocando que la serpiente volara hasta llegar frente a Justin y lo amenazara con sus colmillos venenosos.

-Light Serpent.

De los dedos de Harry salió una bola de luz purpura oscuro, que lanzó una cadena de la misma luz con una cabeza de serpiente de la misma composición, que serpenteó como un tentáculo en el aire y pasó por el lado de la cabeza del nacido de Muggles de Hufflepuf para devorar a la serpiente y pulverizarla.

Todos los alumnos se giraron para mirar con miedo al vampiro, que inmediatamente supo que se les había ocurrido una ridícula y estrambótica teoría para enmarcarlo como el heredero de Slytherin pese a ser un vampiro y poder culparle.

Los humanos siempre necesitaban un chivo expiatorio.

Ron agarró a Harry y Hermione cargó a una aun dormida Kahlua.

-Larguemonos de aquí.-Murmuró el pelirrojo.

Las cosas no se ponían mas fáciles por momentos que dijéramos.


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de nada he de disculparme profusamente por haber tardado dos semanas, pero por el calor, algunos sistemas de mi ordenador no funcionaban bien, y mi guardado de datos no era muy eficiente hasta que arreglamos un par de problemas(Y aplicamos un ventilador)

Segunda razón para mi tardanza: Me mudo. Voy a cambiar de casa en breve y he tenido que estar atendiendo un par de cosas y apenas pude escribir.

Tercera razón: Tengo un gato desde hace años, pero mis padres han comprado un perro y puede que compren otro pronto, así que he estado vigilando a ambos dos para que no peleen ni rompan nada, lo siento.

También he de disculparme porque este capitulo es extra corto, solo 4 paginas de word, pero no se puede evitar. Debido a los cambios de historia por Harry siendo un vampiro, tuve que cambiar mas elementos(Como por ejemplo, Harry no encontrará el diario) Además de que tuve que acelerar la poción multijugos, por lo que eventos posteriores se acumularan y aparecerán haciendo mas largo el próximo capitulo, en el que AVANCE, Harry tendrá una lucha que no perderá, pero no podrá ganar. Es todo lo que puedo decir ahora., lo siento. Espero que disfrutéis.

Ademas, estoy escribiendo una nueva loca idea tras ver una serie y leer otra. Es lo ultimo nuevo que publicaré en un tiempo, ya que una vez empezada esta nueva historia me centraré en seguir con lo que tengo, pero esta era una tan loca que debía sacarla a lucir.

–

–

–

"Quien de verdad sabe de lo que habla, no encuentra razones para levantar la voz"

–

–

–

-QUE?

-Es que no me has oído? Dejo el equipo.-Espetó Harry.-Ibas a insinuarlo igual, no?

-Pero...-Comenzó Wood.-Yo no...

-Wood, no solo el equipo contrario me tiene miedo ahora, lo cual seria una ventaja aunque quisieras un juego justo, sino que mi propio equipo me teme y cree culpable, excepto los Weasley.

-Yo no, Harry, no te creo culpable.-Trató de redimirse el capitán.

-Pero tampoco inocente Wood. Además, soy un vampiro, no seria muy justo aun si es legal.

Y con eso se fue, girándose y caminando tranquilo.

Sabia que no creían mucho que el fuera el heredero. Un buen chico, y vampiro, alejado de los estandartes de la sangre pura al ser-lo.

Pero claro, muchos creían que si era el heredero: Un vampiro, una criatura oscura, con leyes a parte de las de los magos, siempre en la sombra aun si la luz también la tenia, con el aire de superioridad, inconsciente, al no creerse sino mas bien estar sobre ellos al ser mas poderoso, aparecer siempre cerca de los ataques(La gata, Collin el acosador que lo siguió una noche...) y tenia permiso abierto para moverse por el colegio de noche, en eternas oportunidades de atacar a los que rompian el toque de queda o a quienes quería para alimentarse, pese a toda la sangre que le daban, por no hablar de esa serpiente de cadenas de luz que convocó en el club de duelo.

Después de todo, Slytherin, además de un hablante de Parsel(Habilidad que el nunca mostró, y no tenia desde que su cambio destruyó el fragmento de Voldemort en el) era un experto en Yojutsus o magia Yokai, a pesar de ser solo un ser del limite. Quien decía que en realidad esa serpiente no era otra forma de su firma, la serpiente de Slytherin que representaba el habla Parsel?

Por eso, aun si sus compañeros no creían que fuera inocente, el que lo miraran con duda y desconfianza con tan poca base lo enfurecía. Veamos si perder el mejor jugador del equipo les enseñaba.

El caso es que Harry llegó finalmente a la sala común, donde muchos giraron la cabeza, fingiendo no mirarle, y se dirigió a donde lo esperaba su hermana Kahlua, y sus dos amigos mortales.

-Ya lo has hecho?-Preguntó Kahlua.

-Si.

-Hacer que?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Dejar el equipo de Quidditch.

-QUEEE?-Gritó Ron horrorizado.-Por que?-Preguntó bajando la voz al ver que se giraron a mirarle.

-Porque, aun si no son muy vocales en mostrarlo, es obvio que me desconfían y creen que soy el heredero.-Relató Harry.-No me interesa ayudar a quien no cree en mi y mi inocencia, gracias.

-Personalmente no le veo el punto al quidditch, solo causan accidentes por unas pelotas.-Dijo Hermione dándole la razón a Harry.-Seria mejor si estudiarais mas.

-Tengo las mismas notas que tu, Hermione.-Contradijo el.-Y es mas por orgullo. Mis estudios aquí tendrán poco uso cuando terminemos, al menos directamente. Cuando estará la poción?

-En cinco días hemos de añadir la piel de coral y las crisopas.-Dijo Hermione.- El hervor es estable, estará lista en el plazo.

-Pronto descubriremos a Malfoy.-Dijo Ron ante el cambio de tema.-Y todo saldrá a la luz.

-Yo, personalmente sigo dudando de que sea Malfoy. El heredero parece alguien con gran sigilo, ocultación y capaz de ocultar fácilmente sus pasos e intenciones.-Dijo Harry.

-Cierto. Malfoy es solo un idiota, no entra en esa categoría.-Le dio la razón Kahlua.

-Definitivamente el heredero es alguien mas. Alguien que sabe como evitar sospechas.

Con estas intrigas en sus mentes, decidieron esperar y dejar pasar el tiempo.

Y el tiempo pasó.

Entre esas semanas los rumores habían aumentado mas, ya que se produjo un nuevo ataque, uno doble e inquietante: Justin Finch-Flechey y Nick Casi-Decapitado(Bueno, desde que Harry terminó de recortarle era Decapitado) Habían sido petrificados. Era muy inquietante, porque Nick era un fantasma, ya estaba muerto, pero aun y así se vio afectado, con la cabeza y cuerpo por separado petrificados astralmente.

Y de nuevo el culpado fue Harry. De nada servía la lógica de que si les quisiera muertos los trituraría, no, tenia que ser el.

"Una vez que pille al heredero está bien muerto" Gruñó en su mente el vampiro.

(Al final del mes, una vez lista la poción.)

-Ha estado funcionando durante casi una hora, y he ido añadiendo más crisopas a la poción. Ya está listo.-Expresó a Hermione. En vista del Jigento de Harry para atravesar muros, su permiso para ir de noche habían logrado fácilmente y sin espera los ingredientes para la poción. Por ello, justo un mes antes de navidad ya estaba lista.

-Ahora solo falta que vosotros logréis un pelo de en quien queráis cambiar.-Dijo Harry.

-Tu no?-Preguntaron Ron y Kahlua al mismo tiempo.

-La poción solo sirve para que los seres humanos se transformen en otros seres humanos.-Explicaron a la vez Harry y Hermione, haciendo la situación bastante ridícula, acabando riendo los cuatro.

-Entonces no vendréis?-Preguntó Ron.

-Solo uno bastaría para esto, los dos lo haréis bien.-Dijo Harry.-Prefiero no salir mucho con todos esos idiotas que aguantar.

Y es que al enterarse de la renuncia de Harry al equipo, muchos de Gryffindor, y también de las otras casas también se revolvieron contra el, sabiendo que el podía ser lo único que mantuviera a Slytherin lejos de la copa de Quidditch y de las Casas de nuevo tras tantos años como el anterior. Solo tres razones les impedían hacer algo mas que ser bocales en el asunto:

Primero que temían que realmente fuera el heredero, lo que enfurecía a Harry.

Segundo, que los Gemelos Weasley eran partidarios de Harry y amenazaron con hundir a bromas muy muy pesadas a todo el que intentara algo.

Y tercero, que Harry y su hermana ahí presente, Kahlua, eran vampiros, y como tal eran bien capaces de encontrar y triturar a quien les atacara.

Ron y Hermione se fueron al baño.

-Cinco galeones a que no descubren nada y que a uno de los dos les pasa algo con la poción.-Dijo Harry.

-Esa apuesta es muy fácil. Toma tu dinero.-Dijo Kahlua lanzándole las monedas.-Has pensado en que regalarle a Moka en navidad? Se que ya sabes sobre el resto.

-Aun lo estoy pensando. Y tu?

-Le estoy haciendo un osito gigante.-Dijo alegremente la vampira. Nadie diría que era una asesina guardaespaldas de elite.-Mas grande que hace dos años.

-Seguro que le hará mucha ilusión.-Dijo Harry, aunque sabia que los peluches de Kahlua raramente parecían lo que eran.

(Días mas tarde)

Fiel a las predicciones de Harry, descubrieron que Draco Malfoy no era el heredero, pero averiguaron que hace 50 años, cuando se abrió la cámara, aparentemente capturaron al culpable.

También se cumplió la otra predicción del vampiro: Hermione tuvo una complicación con la poción. El pelo de Milicent Bulstrode, la Slytherin en quien pretendía transformarse, resultó no ser de ella, sino de su gato.

Como la poción fue hecha para convertirse en humano, y no en animal, la transformación no remitió, y acabó convertida en una versión mas animal de una catgirl durante mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente, Madame Pomfrey no hacia preguntas.

Hermione permaneció en el ala del hospital durante varias semanas. Hubo una oleada de rumores sobre su desaparición, porque, por supuesto, todo el mundo pensaba que había sido atacado.

Adivináis a quien culpaban? Si no es así, por favor, sigue a las conejitas playboy a la salida, pero lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta no es agradable.

El caso es que muchos estudiantes desfilaron ante el ala del hospital tratando de echar un vistazo de ella, pero la señora Pomfrey puso cortinas y las colocó alrededor de la cama de Hermione, para evitarle la vergüenza de ser vista con una cara peluda.

Harry, Ron y Kahlua fueron a visitarla todas las tardes, los dos primeros llevándole los deberes, y Kahlua un osito de peluche grande, no muy bien hecho, pero conmovió a la bruja.

-Si a mi me hubieran brotado bigotes, me gustaría tomar un descanso del trabajo.-Dijo Ron, depositando de una pila de libros a lado de la cama de Hermione, en la mesa de noche.

-No seas tonto, Ron, tengo que mantener el ritmo.-Dijo Hermione rápidamente. Su espíritu había mejorado en gran medida por el hecho de que todo el pelo de gato de su cuerpo había desaparecido y sus ojos se volvían lentamente a marrón.-Supongo que no tieneis ninguna pista nueva?

-No desde que Ron confirmó que no era Malfoy.-Dijo Harry.-Aun no se como se contuvo de apalear-le.

-Solo tuve que fingir dolor de estomago y centrarme en que papá encontraría sus trapos sucios con lo que dijo.-Dijo Ron sonriendo.-Pero AGGG... Estaba tan seguro de que era el.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Kahlua, señalando algo dorado asomándose por debajo de la almohada de Hermione.

-Sólo una tarjeta de "Mejora-te".-Dijo Hermione a toda prisa, tratando de empujar fuera de la vista la tarjeta, pero Ron era demasiado rápido para ella.

La sacó, la abrirlo y leyó en voz alta:

-A la señorita Granger, deseándole una pronta recuperación, por parte del profesor en cuestión, el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la liga de Fuerzas de Defensa Contra la Oscuridad, y el cinco veces ganador del Premio de la Bruja Semanal a la sonrisa más encantadora.

Ron miró a Hermione, disgustado.

-Duermes con esto debajo de tu almohada?

Pero Hermione se salvó de responder por la señora Pomfrey que les echó para darle su dosis de noche de medicina a Hermione.

Al salir de la enfermería, Hary no pudo evitar pensar que había que averiguar un par de cosas. De alguna forma, su instinto le decía que no atraparon a la persona correcta la ultima vez.

(Días después)

Harry tuvo que sobornar por correo a unos cuantos funcionarios, escapar con trasladores no autorizados y volver todo de noche, e hipnotizar a unas cuantas personas, pero finalmente lo encontró, los informes del tema de hace 50 años con la cámara de los secretos.

Aparentemente según el informe, el culpable era Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid, el amable gigantón de corazón de oro fue culpado por ello. El informe señalaba al monstruo como un gran artrópodo peludo. Eso sugería una acromantula, la cual podría fácilmente haber matado a la única víctima mortal de aquella serie de ataques, pero no sin dejar marcas ni señales como pasó, y una acromantula no podía petrificar a las restantes víctimas como pasó.

Pero aun y así Hagrid fue culpado. Culpado porque a la sociedad sangre pura no les importaba que mataran a hijos de muggles, hasta hacían un favor, y porque Hagrid era un semigigante.

Y esto sin duda saldría a morder a Hagrid otra vez, ya que los inútiles y corruptos del ministerio querrían quedar bien. A nadie le importaría que Hagrid no necesitara esperar 50 años si quisiera matar gente o que el monstruo no coincidiera.

Pero la única forma de ponerles en su lugar seria detener al culpable, exponer los restos del monstruo, presentar los informes y señalar los nombres, además de amenazar o matar a un par de corruptos para evitar que todo se deslizara bajo la alfombra.

Ello no evitaría que Hagid fuera detenido, pero Harry se encargaría de que lo compensaran y pagaran por ello, si hacia falta, con sangre. Hagrid recuperaría permiso para hacer magia y tendrían que pagar cada persona una varita nueva y pagarle entre todos los responsables de esto los estudios. Infiernos, si Harry se sentía especialmente cabreado les haría romper sus varitas y un par de huesos en publico. Quizás pudiera sacarles también una serie de permisos para bestias de clase XXXXX.

-Estoy va a cabrearme en un futuro, estoy seguro.


	10. Chapter 10

-Esa sangrienta panda de cabrones ya me tiene harto. HARTO. Cuando esto termine pintaré las paredes de mi cuarto con su sangre y suplicas.- Gruñó el vampiro furioso.

Furioso era una palabra suave en realidad.

Estaba tan jodidamente cabreado que se planteaba el arrancar al calamar del lago cuando asomara un tentáculo, soportando el mojarse levemente, y usarlo como muñeco estruchable anti estres.

Su previsión se habia cumplido de nuevo. Ese necio incompetente del Ministro de Magia, Fudge, se había llevado a Hagrid a Azkaban hacia apenas dos noches. Por ser el anterior chivo expiatorio y porque nadie reclamaría por deshacerse de un semi humano.

Iba a asegurarse de hacer pagar a esos bastardos aun si era lo ultimo que hacia en ese siglo.

Harry había estado ahí cuando se lo llevaron. Dioses, como disfrutó la expresión de pavor absoluto en las pálidas y casi mortecinas caras de Fudge y Lucius Malfoy al expresar enojado su desacuerdo.

Puede que fuese por la cantidad de yoki que desató y el mirarlos fijamente con sus ojos rojos y afilados de vampiro brillando por el efecto del yoki contenido.

Una cosa era segura: Lucius no volveria a mirar de la misma forma a un murielago.

-Seguir a las arañas...-Murmuró pensativo el vampiro.- Pero hace un tiempo que no se ve ninguna por aquí...

-Quizas nos haya tratado de dar una pista sutil.-Sugirió su hermana mayor.

-Quizas, pero Hagrid, por mucho que le aprecie, es tan sutil como un elefante atado a una cuerda con campanas.-Sonrió Harry.- No, lo mas seguro es que lo dijera de forma no absolutamente literal, pero si bastante.

-Crees que podria haber un Jorougumo o un Tsuchigumo aquí en los terrenos de Hogwarts?

-No, pero quizás algo mas occidental y menos domable o tratable por humanos y mestizos mágicos comunes. La pregunta es: Que, y como nos ayuda?

-Lo mas seguro es que sabiendo sobre el monstruo de la cámara.-Teorizó Hermione. Ni ella ni Ron estuvieron, allí, pero Harry y Kahlua se lo contaron todo.- O la cámara.

-Pero para encontrarlo hemos de seguir las arañas, tal y como Hagrid dijo.

El pasillo por el que iban a clase estaba desierto, por dos razones:  
>La primera: Era donde se dio el primer ataque y nadie quería acercarse.<p>

Segundo: Era el pasillo del lavabo de Myrtle la llorona.

-No me gusta mucho pasar por aquí.-Se quejó algo infantilmente Kahlua.- Mucha agua.

-Hmmm...Quizás deberíamos vigilar mas por aquí.

-Por que?

-Todos los ataques fueron a no mucha distancia de aquí. Y no miramos por aquí precisamente por el agua, y aun se nos ha pasado el monstruo. Es logico pensar que la entrada o un pasillo a la misma se oculta por aquí.-Explicó Harry.- Esto seria mucho mas facil sin toda la magia en el aire interfiriendo con mi radar. No soy Gyokuro Kaasan, pero seguro que al menos podria notar algo.

-Eso tiene sentido...supongo.-Concedió Kahlua.

Harry observó por una ventana de camino el paisaje. El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. El cielo y el lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores como repollos.

Pero sin poder ver a Hagrid desde las ventanas del castillo, cruzando el campo a grandes zancadas con _Fang _detrás, a Harry aquel paisaje no le gustaba. Iba a ponerle fin a eso. Hagrid ya tenia bastante con ser un mortal despreciado por la sociedad como para encima ser un cabeza de turko.

Ademas, Dumbledore habia sido expulsado tambien por Lucius, por lo cual las cosas serian mas dificiles aun.

"El lugar mas eguro de Gran Bretaña, si, ya." Pensó con sorna. "La verdad, parece que lo necesario para pasar de curso aquí es solo derrotar al villano anual de turno."

«Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» Habia dicho. Maldito viejo casi Merliniano... Por que los magos sabios no dan nunca pistas claras?

La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender al ser obviamente literal. El problema era que ni una sola araña a la que seguir quedaba cerca.

Siempre acompañaba un profesor a un grupo de estudiantes(Salvo a Harry y su grupo, tanto por un par de sospechas como por el hecho de que seguramente el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a dos vampiros), cosa que los estudiantes agradecían.

Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual.

Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante Crabbe y Goyle:

-Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore.-Dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja.- Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Quizas tu padre debería centrarse mas en un psiquiatra, Malfoy.- Lo calló Harry con un comentario pasando casualmente.- Una fobia tan grande y reciente a los murciélagos...Nunca se sabe cuando una plaga de ellos puede aparecer.

Eso le silenció un tiempo. Volvería a hablar luego en pociones...donde mas tarde iniciaría una carrera loca que le traería tantos problemas como alivio.

Era el cumpleaños de Moka. Harry y Kahlua no podían estar hasta el final del horario escolar, por o que la fiesta diurna pasaría sin ellos. Pero el año pasado fue la entrada oficial de Moka en la aristocracia, mostrándola a otros vampiros como señorita. Este año era una nueva entrada.

Se presentaba como una joven señora vampiressa. Por ello la verdadera fiesta oficial se iniciaba a la noche, cuando los instintos y percepciones de todos serian 100% vampíricos sin contención.

"Espero que le guste mi regalo cuando se lo de."

Era algo difícil de lograr. Todo el mundo sabe que la plata, de forma extrema si es plata bendecida, debilita a un vampiro, inhibe considerablemente su curación y una exposición prolongada a ciertas cantidades o la absorción de una cierta dosis por cualquier medio provocan mucho mas fácilmente que en los humanos casos de envenenamiento por metales pesados.

Pero había algo, una plata especial muy distinta. La plata herética. Básicamente era pura plata sin ninguna impureza, que es imbuida de yoki vampírico durante semanas de forma moderada, antes de fundirse y aplicarse una gran cantidad de yoki durante el enfriamiento posterior. Ese material tenia la capacidad de mejorar la salud de un vampiro lo indecible, aumentar sus poderes y darles inmunidad al agua durante un tiempo limitado, corrompiendo el agua alrededor del cuerpo de forma similar a la plata. Solía ser mas brillante que la plata común con un leve tono azulado por la forja del yoki, pero cambiaba según el deseo del portador, generalmente platino o negro.

Harry había tratado un pedazo de plata desde el inicio del curso, y tras hacerla plata herética, la había tallado y reformado, haciendo un colgante. Una cadena de plata y oro, conectada a la figura de un murciélago, cuyas patas agarraban una cruz(No sellaría sus poderes al estar imbuida en yoki, no sin un sello aplicado conscientemente), no una cruz cristiana, sino una simple "X" con un rubí en el centro.

El Rubí no era común tampoco. Era sangre. La sangre de Harry, cristalizada en una joya perfecta con su sangromancia y plasmada con su yoki y su magia.

-Señor.-Dijo Malfoy en voz alta.-Señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?

-Venga, venga, Malfoy.-Dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios.- El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.

-Ya.- Dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad.- Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.

Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunadamente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vomitaba sobre el caldero.

De repente, Harry sintió un choque eléctrico, una punzada atravesando como un hiero al rojo vivo su sensor de yoki.

Miró a Kahlua en la habitación, pero esta, pese a estar inquieta no había notado nada. Ella no lo captó pero lo presentía.

Pero eso significaba...

OH, MIERDA.

Harry se levantó de golpe, mas pálido que los vampiros de las películas humanas y le dirigió a Kahlua una mirada de miedo urgencia y furia, claramente no dirigida a ella antes de que ella asintiera y se dispusiera a seguirle.

Pero el profesor les detuvo en la puerta.

-Donde crees que vas, Bloodriver?-Exigió alzando una ceja.

-Una urgencia. Sal.-Exigió, conteniendo su agitación. No le gustaba Snape, pero ser imbécil no era un crimen federal.

-No tolero faltas de respeto, Bloodriver. Vuelve a tu asiento.

-Ultimo aviso. Sal de en medio.-Espetó mirándolo con los ojos rojos, pero conteniendo su yoki a punto de estallar.

-Vuelve a tu...

POOOOOOOMMMMM.

El estallido fue una combinaion de sonidos. Primero por el fuerte sonido y vibración del yoki rojo y negro saliendo furioso del cuerpo de Harry y también de Kahlua.

Segundo, por los golpes que aterrizaron en Snape, no matándolo pero si rompiendo muchos de sus huesos e incapacitando-lo e invalidándolo por un tiempo.

Tercero, el cuerpo del profesor triturado rompi'por el golpe varios muros, dañandose mas, formando mayor estruendo y escombros.

-La próxima vez que te avise haz-lo. O morirás. Conoce tu lugar. Vamos, Kahlua.

Kahlua asintió, y ambos corrieron velozmente, con varios estudiantes siguiéndolos y montando revuelo, muchos gritando que sabían que era el criminal y que lo probarían al ver la Camara.

Harry les ignoró. No tenia tiempo de mutilarlos ahora.

Llegó a la entrada de la oficina del director, y arrancó la gargola del muro como si fuese de cartón antes de empezar a correr por la escalera.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina del director, McGonagall lo miró en shock.

-Señor Bloodriver. Que..?

-El traslador al castillo.-Espetó su orden el vampiro, silenciándola.- Ahora.

-Pero...Que...?

-Alucard.-Dijo como único motivo, cosa que dejó a la profesora blanca como la tiza y corriendo velozmente por la oficina a buscar el dispositivo mágico, con forma de copa, que entregó al vampiro y su hermana, haciéndolos desaparecer.

(Japon. Mansion/Castillo Shuzen)

Con un pop y un flash de luz, los dos vampiros aparecieron en la mansion...

O lo que quedaba.

Todo eran ruinas y escombros. Pero algo se alzaba. Una gran masa de carne y caparazon blindado en formas Xenomorficas y varios tentaculos von colmillos.

-MOKA.-Gritó una voz familiar.

Al girarse, vieron a Akua, su hermana mayor, correr solo para ser atrapada por los tentáculos, que la mordieron en el cuello.

Dichos tentáculos fueron cortados instantes después en dos ángulos.

El primero por la presión de un golpe cortante de Akasha, que acababa de aparecer con su vestido victoriano hecho trizas, y el segundo por la mano de Harry, transmutada en un ala de murciélago cortante como un cuchillo ntes de volver a la normalidad.

-Harry.-Llamaron las dos recien aparecidas.

Pero Harry no escuchaba. Solo podia mirar con miedo y pavor.

Era Alucard. Gigantesco, deformado por la acumulación de Ayashis que devoró hacia siglos, desatanto todo el yoki que podia oscureciendo todo el terreno con su aura saturando el aire de miasma.

Y claramente hambriento.

-Alucard...no... Por favor, no...

Harry estaba temblando de miedo y furia contenida. Miedo al sentir el abrumador poder desatado del shinso monstruoso obviamente debilitado por su letargo teóricamente ya letal.

Pero había algo que le daba mas miedo y lo llenaba de furia bersekr que devoró su miedo.

Moka.

Una plataforma de carne y hueso del monstruo tenia a Moka atrapada en ella con varios tentáculos atándola y succionando lentamente su sangre mientras ella emitía un poder similar al suyo o de Alucard.

-Moka...-Murmuró.

Entonces se oyó un leve "CRACK" que resonó por toda la zona, como un eco del desastre.

Y el infierno se desató.

FWOOOOSH. Una gran columna de yoki rojo y negro se disparó en rodas direcciones.

Un anillo roto estaba en el suelo. Era el sello de Harry.

-ALUCARD.-Gritó, con su yoki volando y rugiendo furiosamente mientras su pelo se volvió blanco nevado con vetas plateadas, y sus ojos rojos parecían brillar inusual-mente, haciendo sus rendijas aparentemente mas estrechas.

Y en un arranque de velocidad, siendo un borrón con dos luces rojas por ojos y rodeado de miasma y murciélagos.

-DEJA A MI HERMANA, ALUCARD.

POOOOM.

El puño de Harry impactó contra el cráneo de Alucard. La cabeza entera retrocedió por el impacto, apareciendo una gran grieta que se empezó a cerrar, pero muy lentamente.

Harry por su parte tenia la mano herida y no se curaba.

-ALUCARD.- Gritó pateando un costado del monstruo, pero fue agarrado por sus tentáculos, que lo mordieron en la pierna.

ZAS.

PAF.

En un solo instante pasaron dos cosas.

Akasha apareció y cortó y pulverizó los tentaculos, liberando a Harry.

Y ella misma tras eso abofeteó a Harry.

-BASTA.-Le gritó a su hijo.-Ya ha tomado a Moka, no te veré a ti con el, ENTENDIDO?

-Pero...TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA.

-Y CREES QUE NO TENGO UN PLAN?

Y tras callarlo gritándole, le susurró su idea. Harry, al oírlo, asintió determinado.

Iba a salvar a su hermana si o si.

-Mama...-Gimió Moka llorando y débil.- Harry Nii-san...

En ese momento, como cebándose furioso en el miedo de su víctima, Alucard tensó mas los tentáculos, introduciéndose algunos dentro de las venas de la niña vampiro, haciéndola chillar de dolor y horror, remarcándole la presión las venas.

-AHHHHHHH...

-MOKA.-Gritaron Akasha Harry y las Hermanas.

-HOUGETSU JIGENTO.-Exclamó Akua, usando su técnica para rebanar en pedazos los tentáculos y apéndices que la bloqueaban.

-ESO NO SERVIRÁ.-Exclamó Akasha.

Y era cierto, al instante, los tentáculos empezaron a regenerarse y rejuntarse sin problemas.

POOOM.

Harry lanzó un golpe potenciado concreto como le indicó Akasha, atacando a nivel celular a la bestia, pulverizando los apéndices que iban a agarrar a Akua. Era inexperto en ello, por lo que la tensión y potencial daño no le dejarían hacerlo mucho.

Teóricamente no debería de poder sobre la marcha, pero era un genio por algo. No importaba, solo debia seguir el plan.

-Esto es lo que hay que hacer, Nee-san.

-Maldito seas, Abuelo...-Gruñó Kuroi Akuma.

Otro gran tentáculo bajaba veloz a aplastarles, pero... Akasha lo pateó, con un efecto superior al de Harry, pulverizando en polvo y sangre el apéndice grande como una gran columna.

-Esto acaba hoy por siempre Alucard. No dejaré que amenaces a mis hijos.-Dijo Akasha con una calma fría y peligrosa.- Conoce tu lugar.

Un rodillazo cerca del pecho de la gran bestia, en lo que seria la articulación de su miembro monstruoso principal izquierdo, lo dejó permanentemente manco. Podría crecer de nuevo...en varios años...

Un salto desde el muñón agonizante y un giro en el aire. Akasha la nosferatu solo necesitó esos dos movimientos para acabar con decenas de apéndices del monstruo llenos de bocas chupasangres, y aprovechó el retroceso de la patada para girar dando otra y acabar con otra andada.

De ahi, saltó dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, esquivando lo que parecía una cabeza reptiliana secundaria, cayendo en el cráneo de la misma con dos pies...y reduciéndola a polvo y carne picada.

Y no estaba usando ninguna de sus habilidades shinso, solo su poder vampírico sin mas, yoki de vampiro de clase S no de nivel shinso. Pero superándolo aun y así.

Ese era un atisbo del poder de la Líder de los 3 grandes señores de las Tinieblas, Akasha Bloodriver.

La bestia empezó a retroceder, cerrando el lugar donde tenia agarrada a Moka. Aparentemente su mano.

-Mamá...no...

-De eso nada, anciano.

POOOM.

Akasha fue la distracción. Harry usó su nuevo golpe para destruir la mano de Alucard con el, aun dañándose la mano por la extrema tensión.

Ello liberó a Moka del anciano shinso.

La bestia rugió.

Grietas brillantes aparecieron en su cuerpo.

Y empezó a desmoronarse como una vieja estatua reduciéndose a cenizas.

Akasha lo explicó todo. Unos asesinos lograron infiltrarse por los bosques que estaban desiertos, logrando sellar-se escapando de la percepción de Gyokuro. Una vez dentro, empaparon a Issa y Gyokuro en agua bendita y los drogaron. Moka fue testigo y despertó su sangre shinso, matándolos de un golpe.

Pero su sangre, la de Akasha, estaba unida a la de Alucard para sellarlo durmiendo. Cuando convirtieron y adoptaron a Harry, debido al origen de la deformación de Alucard, este empezó a morir. Y murió hacia 2 años.

Esto que enfrentaron eran sus últimos gritos de rabia y odio. Esa carcasa alcanzó a Moka, empezando a drenar-la manteniéndose "Vivo", y si la hubiese drenado y alcanzado a Harry o Akasha y hecho lo mismo, habría resucitado.

Pero al salvar a Moka, su ancla se fue...y se colapsó.

-E...Lizz...aaa...-Gruñó una aristocrática y afectada y triste voz desde la bestia, antes de derrumbarse y desaparecer, muerto para siempre al fin.


	11. Chapter 11

Tras todo el caos de Alucard, se quedó un par de dias en el castillo, alibiando un poco el shock de sus hermanas y ayudando en lo que podía. No era mucho mas que lanzar hechizos de reparacion, pero con el tamaño del castillo apenas logró arreglar el centro habitable justo. Deberian contratar un equipo para ello.

En ese tiempo, Harry observándolo todo y recordando las terribles imagenes de ver a sus hermanas en el suelo magulladas y a Moka en el apendice de Alucard mientras su vida y sangre eran lenta y sadicamente succionadas, llegó a la realizacion de que habia estado sintiendo todos estos años, el que le habia estado confundiendo.

Sabia ahora que significaba la vision en el espejo de Oesed.

Amaba a sus 4 hermanas. Como mas que a familia. Como a compañeras.

O a su "Sangre Gemela".

Ahora, el incesto entre vampiros no era la gran cosa. Ademas, la adopcion y conversion sanguinea solo lo hacia parcialmente emparentado con ellas, como un primo capaz de pasar por hermano en un analisis(Si se pudiese analizar el ADN de un yokai, claro), pero era realmente su hermano.

El que fuesen 4, una condenadamente joven, no era problema tampoco, la poligamia es extremadamente comun entre vampiros, es normal amar a varias personas, incluso a parte de tu sangre gemela, a lo largo de toda la eternidad. Tambien era la razon por la cual la edad de Kokoa no le preocupaba, solo debia esperar.

El problema?

La tipica angustia de inseguridad adolescente. Temia el malinterpretar los gestos y arruinar su relacion.

Le aterraba, porque ellas eran lo mas importante para el.

Pero podia soportarlo por ahora. Habia muchos problemas, podia permanecer en calma hasta terminarlos y pensar con calma. Con ello, volvió a Hogwarts, solo, pues todas sus hermanas debieron quedarse. Harry debia ir para mostrar estabilidad, aunque deberia enviar un mensaje a los vampiros de Inglaterra y algo de oro para las reparaciones.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, el rumor de que Harry era el heredero se dispersó rapidamente, por la misma razón por la cual Harry, una vez se calmó y pudo volver entró en furia, agrietando la presion de su yoki las paredes del despacho donde volvió y se le dió la noticia.

Mientras estaba en Japon a medio mundo de distancia, Hermione habia sido atacada y petrificada.

Era Hermione Granger, la chica mas cercana a el a parte de sus hermanas, y era de conocimiento comun que eran grandes amigos, por lo que no habia forma de que el heredero Shuzen la atacaria. Menos aun estando a miles de kilometros de distancia.

Eso sirvió para despejar los rumores rapidamente.

En el lado negativo, Harry ya no se fiaba de ellos o tenia interes. Simplemente mantenia hacia ellos la actitud de "Mantente fuera de mi camino", por mucho que quisieran expresar sus disculpas.

Harry dejó bien claro que habian tenido meses para pensar racionalmente y que no debió de ser necesario que Hermione fuera una victima para llegar a esa conclusion. Si eran incapaces de pensar y confiar o al menos escuchar, entonces el era incapaz de tenerles en enta o de considerar que valian su tiempo.

A la vez que aseguraba varias cosas horribles que le haria al responsable. Cosas que dejaron a varios oyentes, como Ginny Weasley, frios y palidos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba muy palida ultimamente? Y su radar la marcaba mas debil cada cierto tiempo.

-Ginny, estas bien?

-Eh? Ah... Si...

-Deberias ir a la enfermeria, se te nota mas debil.- Sugirió Harry.- Podria ser anemia, pero no soy medico. Igualmente se ve que te iria bien un descanso.

-Si... Gracias... Eso haré...-Aseguró, caminando hacia la enfermeria cansadamente.

**La campana sonó en aquel momento.**

**-Daos prisa, he de llevaros a Herbología.- Les gritó Snape, y salieron en doble hilera, con Harry y Ron en la cola. **

**La clase de Herbología resultó triste para muchos, porque había dos alumnos menos: Justin y**

**Hermione.**

**Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Mcmillan. **

**Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente:**

**-Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sospechado de ti. Sé que nunca atacarías a Hermione Granger y te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco y..., bueno...**

-Sigo resentido, McMillan, y no me alegra que necesiteis ese ataque para ver lo obvio.- Espetó Harry, avergonzandolo.- Bueno, errar es humano, perdonar divino. Tienes otra oportunidad, Ernie, pero no habrá una tercera, no soy ningun dios.

**Asintiendo, avanzó una mano regordeta y Harry la estrechó.**

**Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron y Harry.**

**-Ese tal Draco Malfoy,-Dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas.- parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabéis?, creo que él podría ser el heredero de Slytherin. ¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry?**

**-No, le va demasiado presumir, y el heredero va encubierto. Malfoy no es tan sutil.**

**Un instante después, Harry vio algo y lo señaló dándole a Ron en la mano con sus tijeras de podar. Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.**

**-Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora...**

-Van al bosque... No creo que sea bueno que vengas...- Le dijo Harry.- Iré esta noche. Tu ojea un poco entre las notas de Hermione por si hay una pista de que puede ser el monstruo. Estoy seguro de que lo averiguó antes del ataque.

-Iras solo?

-Soy un vampiro.- Respondió unicamente el Shuzen.

Poco despues, en defensa contra las artes oscuras, Lockhart demostró de nuevo su inteligencia.

**-¡Venga ya!-Exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos- ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas? ¿Es que no comprendéis...-les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos-... que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.**

**-¿A quién dice?-Preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.**

**-Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable.**

**-Lockhart, Fudge sacrificaria a su madre a satan si creyera que eso hará que la gente piense que es util.-Espetó Harry, pasando distraidamente de pagina de su libro, estudiando por su cuenta.- Los seres del limite abandonasteis la logica a favor de vuestra comodidad, aferrándoos a vuestros fallos como victorias hasta que os muerden y suplicais perdon.**

**-Señor Bloodriver...**

**-Si? Lockhart?-Preguntó friamente emitiendo yoki contra todos el vampiro con los ojos brillando en rojo.**

**Dejaba claro que se referia a todos, y que estaban repitiendo el fallo.**

**Nadie se atrevió a hablar.**

**(A la noche...)**

**Harry ya habia decidido irse al bosque. Tras la cena, y tras asegurarse de que Ron estaba en la torre ****y vio que empezaba a mirar las notas, salió por la puerta, tomando atajos hasta llegar a la salida del castillo.**

**No necesitaba la capa al estar exento del toque de queda por ser nocturno, pero esquivó a los patrulleros. No tenia ganas de hablar o explicarse. Tenia un trabajo que hacer.**

**Llegó pronto a la frontera del bosque. Podria facilmente sacar la varita e iluminar el oscuro camino con un Lumos, pero era innecesario, y ello empezaria a hacerlo muy dependiente de la magia. Para el la magia no era un modo de vida o una debocion como para otros. Era una herramienta, simple y llanamente. **

**No usas un cuchillo para coser una camisa, no? Eso se traduce como que una herramienta se usa solo ante necesidad concreta.**

**Sus propios sentidos aumentados mostrarian el camino, brillando un poco sus ojos en leves parpadeos rojos de vez en cuando, enfocando a los aracnidos a medida que empezó a avanzar por el bosque, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo las arañas empezaron a salirse del camino.**

**Cada vez era mas raro. Una hilera de arañas ininterrumpida como soldados?**

**Seguir civilizadamente el camino?**

**No sabia de ningun ente o bestia que siguiera o provocara esas pautas. Claro que solo sabia de oriente, y su conocimiento de entes sobrenaturales de occidente era limitado.**

**"Una vez termine todos estos problemas deberé investigar toda clase de seres."**

**Se internó en la oscura espesura, no muy rápido por esquivar y evitar troncos y piedras, pero ininterrumpido y agil, sin problemas... Si no fuera por la falta de pausas y el terreno anormal casi pareceria que solo paseaba.**

**Y llegado un momento, en lo que a sus ojos parecerian unos segundos, pero fue meramente un unico segundo, levantó la mano, y colocó la mano en un hueco entre dos masas de lo que se sentia como un exoesqueleto, presionando como agarrando un cuello, y tiró hacia abajo, froduciendo un sonido similar a como cuando se rompe una cuerda.**

**Frente a el estaba algo que lo pilló totalmente desprevenido.**

**Una araña. Extremadamente grande, casi del tamaño de un humano.**

**-Bueno, esto lo reconozco, me ha pillado desconcertado, pero no me impedirá matarte si tu amiguito sobre mi trata algo.- Dijo Harry sin expresion.**

**-Esos ojos y esa aura sangrienta... Eres un vampiro.**

**-Bueno... ademas no eres una simple bestia.- Sonrió Harry.- Esto se pone mjor y mejor y me hace empezar a entender algunas cosas. Ahora que sabeis que soy y que no figuro en el menu...**

**Entonces empezó a emitir aura y mas sed de sangre en su aura, asustando a todos los aracnidos ocultos.**

**-Que tal si me decis que sois, a ver si os incluyo en el menú o en la leña para el fuego?**

**-NO. NO, POR FAVOR.- Exclamó suplicando la criatura.- Solo somos acromantulas señor, humildes arañas, tarantulas grandes magicas de borneo. Solo ha sido un error, creimos ver un humano jugoso y nos equivocamos...**

**-Comprensible. En vista de que noto que sois bastantes, deduzco que formais una colonia jerarquica, similar a insectos, no?**

**-A... asi es...**

**-Bien, asumo que el lider debe ser el mas antiguo y projenitor. Llevame ante el, tengo que hacer preguntas.**

**La araña hizo lo mas parecido que un artropodo es capaz de hacer a un asentimiento, antes de que Harry la soltara y empezara a seguir a los bichos gigantes mientras guiaban el camino.**

**Llegaron a un claro, y el terreno cambió brutalmente iluminado por la luz de la luna.**

**Arañas, de todos los tamaños escepto las pequeñas que siguió, que debian de ser crias o subordinadas de estos entes. El mas pequeño debia de ser como un pequines.**

**La infestacion de arañas y telarana monstruosa lo cubria todo, sustituyendo la hojarasca de fuera del claro de forma tan repentina que hasta a Harry le parecia sorprendente.**

**-Bueno, he de admitir que sabeis montar una presentacion intimidatoria.**

**-Es un honor.**

**-Por que? Solo señalo un hecho.**

**-Las acromantulas somos predadores. Una guarida que inquieta hasta a alguien tan fuerte es un halago. Significa que nuestro lado sanguinario es notorio y superior al de otra colonia rival que pueda haber, aun si no hay ninguna.**

**-Ya veo.**

**Entonces la araña que lo guió se puso a chasquear las pinzas gritando y hablando:  
>-ARAGOG. ARAGOG.<strong>

**En medio del claro, en un agujero, se mostraba una tela en cupula, blanca de algodón.**

**Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. **

**El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.**

**-¿Qué hay?-Dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.**

**-Visitante.- Dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.**

**-¿Es Hagrid?- Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.**

**-No.**

**-Matalo.- Ordenó Aragog con fastidio.- Estaba durmiendo...**

-Imposible, moririamos todos.-Explicó la otra araña.- Es un vampiro.

-Vampiro? Que hay de interes en el bosque que atraiga a un vampiro? El unico Ghoul ya fue cazado el año pasado.

**-Soy amigo de Hagrid.- Explicó Harry. **

**Aragog se detuvo.**

**-Hagrid nunca ha enviado a nadie aquí.-Dijo despacio. Claramente no estaba del todo convencido, pero no se atrevia a insinuar que mintiera.**

**-Hagrid está metido en un grave problema.-Dijo Harry.**

**-¿En un grave problema?-Dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación.- Pero ¿por qué te ha enviado?**

**-Los humanos a cargo tras el director de la escuela se han visto intimidados.**

**-Intimidados?**

**- Alguien ha azuzado alguna criatura contra los estudiantes. Esos necion han culpado a Hagrid.**

**-PATRAÑAS. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. **

**-Compartimos la opinion sobre el. Pero el fue al unico sospechoso que tenian, y ahora han ido a por el de nuevo.- Gruñó Harry con disgusto.- Necesitaban un señuelo para aparentar que son utiles y han aprovechado al que menos podia defenderse. Eso no me gusta, y pienso hacerles pagar tras arreglarlo.**

**Aragog miró al joven shinso, con sus ojos lechosos ciegos.**

**-Me caes bien.**

**-Gracias. El caso es que si estabas con Hagrid, y siendo obviamente peligroso, es imposible que tuviera a otro, y aun si hay mucho que no se, se que las arañas no pueden petrificar.- Anunció Harry.- Eso es una prueba de que Hagrid es inocente, pero los mortales estan corruptos por la abumadora sensacion de sus limites. No lo aceptaran sin mas... A menos que pueda usar el cadaber de la bestia como prueba.**

**-Dices que puedes matar a nuestro enemigo?**

**-Soy de los clanes Shuzen y Bloodriver. Poco hay que no pueda matar.**

**-Esto es interesante. Aun si no podemos decir el nombre de nuestro enemigo, te informaré como pueda.**

**-Por que no lo podeis pronunciar?**

**-Miedo ancestral.- Explicó con un escalofrio en la voz Aragog.- El depredador natural y enemigo de toda araña, por grandes y peligrosos que seamos, para ese monstruo solo somos cochinillos engordados, su sola existencia llama a nuestros genes a huir tan rapido como sea posible.**

**-Ya veo. Como lo describiriais?**

**-Serpentino y reptil. Grande y con un veneno que hace que el de todos nosotros juntos parezca urticante. Rapido como una sombra y duro como la roca. Para nosotros es el depredador definitivo.**

**-Definitivo, eh?- Murmuró Harry con los ojos brillando en una sonrisa divertida.- Está por perder ese titulo. Algo mas? Aun si parece tribial puede ser la pista clave.**

**-Solo recuerdo a una chica muerta en los aseos.**

**-Ohhh? En los aseos? Parece que se va aclarando el humo. Ahora... Tengo una oferta que haceros, en vista de vuestro gran numero.**

**Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac...**

**El chirrido entusiasmado y crujido de miles de pinzas resonaba por la zona.**

**-Oferta?**

**-Sois muchos. Sin duda vuestra familia ha prosperado gracias a la amabilidad de Hagrid.- Dijo Harry analiticamente, ganandose chirridos y carraspeos de asentimiento.- Pero... Habeis crecido demasiado. No creo que tengais presas para todos. Aun comiendo a vuestros muertos y enfermos como he oido que hacen algunas arañas, o agotareis el bosque o morireis en unos años.**

**-Y que ofreces entonces, joven cria?-Preguntó la araña al lado de Aragog.**

**-La finca Shuzen es grande, y el bosque espeso en sus terrenos circundantes es mas grande que este, ****en el que habitan cientos de criaturas. Un tipo mas no hará daño, asi que os ofrezco que una parte de la colonia anide en ese bosque.- Ofrecio Harry mientras los ruidos se repetian, ahora entusiasmados por la perspectiva de mayor territorio y comida.- Y bien podriamos aprovechar seda por renobar y veneno. Sin embargo, nuestra mansion fue atacada hace poco y estamos en reconstruccion. Como tal los intrusos se colaran mas facilment y antes ya eran muchos, un grupo de 7 de media cada 2 meses. A cambio de residencia, solo pediriamos que eviteis que quienes se infiltran por los bosques en vez de por el camino lleguen al castillo. Disponiendo de ellos como prefirais.**

**Comida mas jugosa y en mas cantidad?**

**El joven Blodriver tenia un trato.**

**-Me caes muy bien chico.**

**Fue una noche mas productiva que muchas otras que pudiera mencionar.**

**(A la mañana siguiente.)**

** Ron no podia creerlo, le resultaba tan parecido a una burla cosmica que le daba migraña.**

**-Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los aseos.-Dijo Ron con amargura durante el desayuno.- y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves...**

**-Si, Myrtle la llorona es la victima de hace 50 años. Todos los ataques indican, ademas de la falta de vigilancia, que la entrada está ahi. Ahora solo falta juntar las piezas de las acromantulas: Que es el monstruo?**

**Poco despues se informó de que las Mandragoras estaban maduras, y en un par de semanas, los petrificados serian libres.**

**-Con algo de suerte alguien recordará al monstruo.**

**-Esperemos, el shock puede ser muy fuerte.- Murmuró Harry.- Vamos, a ver si podemos sacar algo del fantasma.**

**Pero entonces se vieron a Ginny, muy palida y casi catatonica, interrumpiendoles.**

**-Tengo algo que deciros.- Masculló Ginny, evitando mirar directamente a Harry.**

**-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Harry**

**Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Ron y Ginny.**

**-¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas?**

**Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado.**

**-Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda.**

**Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo. **

**Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa.**

**-¡Percy!-Dijo Ron enfadado.- ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante!**

**Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té.**

**-Importante?**

**-Le pregunté si vio algo raro.- Dijo Harry.**

**-Ah, eso... No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos.**

**-Como lo sabes?-Inquirió ron con las cejas arqueadas.**

**-Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga... Ginny, esto..., me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que... ella me vio hacer algo y yo, hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría...**

**-Igualmente teniamos cosas que hacer.- Dijo el vampiro, ganandose un asentimiento por parte de Ron.**

**Y Salieron. Por desgracia, no se fijaron en el tiempo y tubieron que ir a clase. No importaba mucho, podian ir durante el descanso. Pero...**

**Durante el descanso, una profesora McGonagall muy palida y shockeada les interceptó en el pasillo.**

**-Señor Bloodriver, señor Weasley... Tengo que disculparme, y darles la mala noticia...**

**-Mala noticia?-Preguntó Harry.**

**-Las reparaciones del castillo Shuzen han abanzado bastante como para que la señorita Shuzen volviera... Pero hubo un doble ataque a su llegada.**

**Y el mundo se desmoronó o ojos de Harry mientras el estomago se le caia a los pies.**

**-Antes de encontrarlo, la señorita Shuzen ha sido petrificada... Y la señorita Weasley ha sido secuestrada a la camara por el heredero.**

**Y entonces, el castillo entero se inundó por un aura humeante roja y negra, mientras un temblor lo agitaba y agrietaba...**


	12. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	13. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	14. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	15. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
